Blessures
by Suzuka-san
Summary: La douleur nous rend plus fort, mais il y a des blessures dont on ne peut guérir seul. La cicatrisation passe par l'ouverture de son cœur et la confiance en son soignant - SasuKarin
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Blessures

**Rating** : M (rating qui se justifie surtout dans ce prologue pour les thèmes abordés et dans un chapitre, le reste de la fic étant très soft, elle peut se classer au rating T voire même K+)

**Genre** : Romance / Hurt

**Résumé** : La douleur nous rend plus fort, mais il y a des blessures dont on ne peut guérir seul. La cicatrisation passe par l'ouverture de son cœur et la confiance en son soignant.

**Crédit** : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteure 1** : Veuillez m'excuser pour ce résumé ô combien vague et qui n'annonce pas vraiment la couleur, bien que pour moi il contient le thème, ce qui me semble suffisant (ou alors juste parce que je ne suis pas douée pour résumer une histoire en quelques mots et en leur donnant un petit air poétique)

**Note de l'auteure 2 :** Cette fanfic SasuKarin s'étale sur 4 chapitres avec en plus un prologue et un épilogue, dans l'œuvre d'origine et s'incrustant au milieu de l'histoire déjà existante. Attention, présence de SPOILER des derniers chapitres. Si vous n'aimez pas le pairing (car je sais qu'il est beaucoup moins populaire et voire même des fois carrément disgracié, surtout le personnage de Karin), passez votre chemin, ou bien ayez un regard neutre.

**Note de l'auteure 3** : Ce prologue a été écrit après que j'ai complété l'écriture des deux premiers chapitres. Il se concentre sur Karin et se suffit à lui-même (pour ceux qui n'ont pas spécialement envie de lire du SasuKarin, vous pouvez vous arrêter à la lecture de ce prologue qui est ma vision du passé de Karin en reprenant les éléments que l'on possède déjà).

**Note de l'auteur 4** : À la base, cette histoire devait être un OS plus humoristique que réellement romantique. J'avais derrière l'oreille de nombreuses petites idées en réserve sur ce pairing, et je me suis dit qu'au lieu d'en faire plusieurs OS courts, pourquoi ne pas les rassembler et en faire une fic, ce qui au final a donné ce qui est dit plus haut (Prologue + 4 chapitres + épilogue)

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_La fillette meurtrie maquillée de cendres_

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, aux ambitions aussi noires que ses cheveux, s'avança dans les décombres d'un village calciné, anéanti par la guerre. C'était la cas dans plusieurs bourgs du pays de l'herbe, limitrophes des grandes nations d'Iwa et Konoha. Quel dommage de détruire des terres si fertiles et facilement exploitables, bien qu'Orochimaru se fichait éperdument des habitants sacrifiés. C'était ainsi quand on possédait une force militaire de si mauvaise qualité. Et pourtant, même dans ce pays réputé comme étant le plus faible de toute leur contrée, l'homme serpent espérait quand même la rencontre d'une perle rare à utiliser. Aucune piste n'était à exclure.

Dans cette bourgade à présent rayée de la carte depuis plusieurs jours, on disait que personne n'en était revenu. Ni habitants rescapés, ni assaillants vainqueurs. Rien, absolument rien, et Orochimaru n'avait pas attendu que les responsables de ce massacre daignent bien se poser des questions sur l'étrange disparition de leurs hommes pourtant armés et entraînés contre des paysans munis de fourches. Sa curiosité et perspicacité l'avaient poussé à croire qu'il existait peut-être une personne au pouvoir incroyable demeurant dans ce village à l'abandon. Si elle avait fui, il pourrait la pister grâce aux traces, aux indices, aux odeurs, il ne fallait en rien sous-estimer ses capacités. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

Un ninja expérimenté originaire de ce trou campagnard ? Un descendant d'un clan en visite dans la région ? Non, rien de tout cela. Au milieu des cendres se tenait juste une fillette, sans doute pas plus âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Elle était seule à première vue, vêtue d'un pyjama déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif, sales et emmêlés, tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses pieds nus écorchés se frottaient l'un contre l'autre en quête de chaleur. Orochimaru s'approcha, elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Elle leva vers lui un regard neutre, vidé de sentiments :

« Tu es seule, petite ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête :

« Tu es d'ici ? »

Nouvelle réponse affirmative :

« Où sont les habitants ? Et ceux qui ont attaqué ce village ? »

Toujours sans parler, elle pointa un doigt vers sa droite. A plusieurs mètres s'étendait un grand nombre de tombes récentes. Certaines avaient eu droit à des pierres comme commémoration, d'autres étaient juste un amas de terre retournée :

« C'est toi qui les as tous enterrés ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« Pourquoi t'être donnée cette peine pour ceux qui ont attaqué ton village ?

- Quand une personne est morte, c'est juste un cadavre. Ca empeste et ça prolifère les maladies.

- Oh, tu as donc une langue. Très bien, tu vas répondre à ma question. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a cinq jours, de nombreux hommes sont arrivés. »

\******/

La fillette savait qu'ils viendraient, mais ni son père, ni sa mère, ni même personne n'avaient jamais pris ses intuitions au sérieux, n'avaient cru en ce don qu'elle possédait depuis la naissance. Dans ce village aux mœurs simplistes, on ne parlait nullement de ninjutsu ou de capacité spéciale. Beaucoup de "grands" la traitaient de foldingue, mais la petite rousse avait quand même des amis gentils de son âge.

Elle aurait pu sauver du monde, mais la fatalité s'abattit quand même sur ce paisible village campagnard choisi au hasard pour donner l'exemple, à moins que ça ne soit juste pour se prouver quelque chose.

Ces hommes, ils ne semblaient pas tous si méchants, mais certains l'étaient, comme ceux qui sont rentrés dans sa maison à la nuit tombée. La fillette s'était cachée dès qu'elle avait senti leur aura remplie de mauvaises intentions approcher, mais elle n'a pas pu rester tapie dans son coin lorsqu'elle entendit ses parents crier. Discrètement, elle a regardé par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Son père gisait par terre, la gorge tranchée par un homme qui dégustait les restes du repas encore tiède, se délectant du spectacle de son compatriote qui avait remonté la jupe de sa mère et baissé son pantalon :

« Quand t'as fini, tu m'en laisses.

- Crétin, va voir s'il y a d'autres personnes. Les ordres sont clairs, aucun survivant.

- Ouais, t'as raison. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura de la viande plus fraîche. »

Immédiatement, la fillette avait compris le danger. Même si ça lui coûtait, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour ses parents. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour courir prévenir les voisins mais ce fut un immense brasier qui l'accueillit une fois dehors. Des torches humaines couraient en hurlant de douleur, les enfants pleuraient, les adultes suppliaient qu'on épargne la vie de leurs progénitures, bien que la plupart avaient la tête coupée avant même qu'elles ne finissent leur phrase. Figée d'horreur devant l'abomination de ce spectacle, la fillette fut ramenée dans sa chambre par deux bras d'hommes qui la saisirent par la gorge :

« Où crois-tu aller ma mignonne ? Mauvais numéro, c'est qu'une gamine. Bah, ça fera l'affaire. »

Tétanisée par la peur, tout devenait flou et se passait au ralenti pour l'enfant tout juste âgée de neuf ans. Elle distinguait à peine le visage de l'homme qui lui enlevait le bas de son pyjama. C'était vrai qu'elle avait l'impression de moins voir ces derniers temps, mais là on aurait dit qu'une immense couche de larmes l'aveuglait. Quand avait-elle commencé à pleurer ? Et à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir ? Elle ferait mieux de se débattre, s'enfuir avant que cet homme ne la tue tout comme il avait assassiné son père :

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est rien de méchant »

Il mentait, son être n'était que noirceur et ses intentions mauvaises. Elle le sentait, tout comme elle avait depuis longtemps perçu l'arrivée de ces gens qui massacraient son village. Elle ne discernait plus l'aura de ses parents. Ses amis aussi disparaissaient, ses voisins, les "grands" qui se moquaient d'elle et qui se disaient les plus forts, même si elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas si méchants, juste en période de crise. Le bébé du jeune chef, lui non plus n'était pas épargné. Les uns après les autres, ils étaient fauchés, leur entité s'évanouissait et bientôt il ne resterait plus qu'elle qui attendait sa sentence des mains de cet homme qui pour le moment s'attelait à écarter au maximum ses jambes.

Que faire ? Les venger tous ? Les rejoindre ? Après tout, ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient. Personne n'avait voulu la croire, et maintenant ils étaient tous morts. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à les suivre lorsque sa gorge lui fit arracher un long cri d'agonie. Un mal indéfinissable venait de la transpercer dans la partie basse de son anatomie, lui laissant encore un sillon atrocement douloureux. Elle sentait cette fois, non pas dans son esprit mais plutôt dans son corps, qu'on venait de lui déchirer quelque chose, et cette sensation des plus insupportables éveilla non pas un désir de mourir rapidement mais plutôt un instinct de survie hors du commun.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du reste. Juste d'une tension dans son dos et l'éclat doré de chaînes qui transpercèrent son agresseur et le toit de sa maison. A son réveil, le calme était revenu, le jour était levé, des gouttelettes de pluie s'écoulaient de part les trous dans la charpente. Elle ressentait comme des picotements là où elle avait été blessée et du sang coulait le long de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna et s'empressa de remettre son pantalon de pyjama, laissant là l'homme qui l'avait violée, mort, son sexe toujours à l'air, ses yeux exorbités comme si la surprise l'avait saisi avant de trépasser.

Ses deux parents, déjà raides et froids, avaient coloré le sol de la cuisine de leur sang, de même que l'agresseur de sa mère, transpercé dans la poitrine comme son confrère par une arme disparue. La main devant la bouche, la rousse sortit à la recherche d'éventuels survivants, s'équipant d'un couteau de cuisine pour se protéger, même si globalement elle ne sentait plus rien de vivant si ce n'est des animaux sauvages ou le bétail. Mais elle pouvait se tromper. Son don n'était pas prouvé, peu développé, elle espérait vraiment faire erreur, même si toutes ses étranges intuitions avaient, jusqu'à ce jour, été correctes.

A l'extérieur, les cadavres jonchaient le sol, il ne restait plus âme qui vive dans cette bourgade pittoresque. Elle pouvait supporter la vue du sang mais le spectacle du bébé dépecé la fit vomir. Tous les hommes en uniforme qui avaient attaqué son village se comptaient parmi les victimes. Trop choquée par l'horreur de la situation, la fillette resta figée. Elle aurait dû pleurer, s'effondrer en larmes, libérer la douleur apparue dans son cœur et dans son entrejambe, hurler l'injustice, appeler à l'aide. Son esprit jeune et encore trop innocent n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'elle était maintenant seule, orpheline, sans toit, sans lien avec personne, souillée dans sa chair, brûlée dans son âme, une profonde blessure à vif qu'elle sentait à peine tant tout cela lui paraissait incongru, impossible, juste un mauvais cauchemar. Comment pouvait-on passer si subitement d'une vie paisible à un enfer sur terre ?

Quand elle revint à elle, écoeurée par l'odeur de putréfaction des cadavres, il était maintenant trop tard pour pleurer. Les larmes sont l'expression d'une émotion, chose que l'enfant avait perdue avec tout le reste cette nuit-là. Pendant cinq jours, elle se résigna à creuser des trous pour enterrer tous les morts. Elle se nourrissait des restes alimentaires de son habitation qui fut la seule épargnée les flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle distingue de nouveau une forme de vie approcher et traverser la frontière de son village fantôme. Un homme à l'essence noire, mais qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Elle le sentait, elle avait toujours su analyser la vraie nature des gens. Alors elle s'était assise, et elle l'avait attendu.

\******/

Orochimaru observa la jeune fille et son pyjama taché de sang :

« Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en désignant son entrejambe.

- Non. Un peu au début, mais c'est rapidement parti.

- Tu récupères vite.

- Depuis toujours.

- N'as-tu pas peur de moi ?

- Non, vous n'allez rien me faire, répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Ca fait des heures que je sens votre arrivée. Si vous m'aviez inspirée de la crainte, je serais allée me cacher, bien que la mort ne m'effraie plus.

- Tu as un niveau de sensibilité impressionnant pour une gamine de ton âge, et sans entraînement en plus. Tu sens, tu analyses, tu juges, en plus tu as l'air d'avoir une grande force de vie, tu récupères vite de tes blessures. Intéressant, j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Et vous, qui êtes- vous ? Vous n'êtes pas complice de ces hommes ? demanda cette fois la petite rousse.

- En effet, je suis indépendant. Je me nomme Orochimaru et je parcours le monde à la recherche de talents rares, et tes pouvoirs m'intéressent vraiment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, de toute façon tu le sentirais si j'essaie de te tromper.

- En effet.

- Je suis un chercheur avide de connaissance qui cherche à créer l'être parfait afin de transférer mon âme dans un corps puissant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je te demande ta coopération et tu seras bien traitée. Je te formerai même aux bases du ninjutsu. Tu pourras développer ton don, et qui sait, peut-être découvrirons-nous d'autres pouvoirs chez toi, dont celui qui donnerait une explication à ta miraculeuse survie.

- Je m'en fiche de savoir. Si j'ai oublié, c'est que sans doute mon inconscient ne souhaite pas se souvenir.

- Ou que tu as réveillé chez toi un pouvoir trop puissant pour ton jeune âge. »

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Dis-moi petite, quel est ton nom ?

- Karin.

- Karin comment ?

- Karin Himaro.

- Hum hum, dis-moi Karin, de qui tiens-tu cette chevelure rouge ?

- De ma mère.

- Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Sanae Uzumaki. »

Le sourire de l'homme serpent s'élargit. Il venait vraiment de tomber sur une survivante de ce clan en partie disparu, ce clan à la longévité incroyable, au chakra si particulier et aux capacités encore trop méconnues. C'était vraiment son jour de chance, il allait pouvoir tirer beaucoup de choses de cette enfant :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? demanda Karin qui se relevait.

- Pour rien, pour apprendre à te connaître. Mais dès à présent, je veux que tu oublies ton passé. Désormais, tu ne seras plus que Karin, d'accord ?

- D'accord. J'en avais de toute façon l'intention.

- Tu ne regrettes pas de partir ? questionna cette fois le brun.

- Qu'ai-je à attendre ici ? Juste ces autres personnes qui se dirigent par ici et qui achèveront le travail en me tuant.

- L'armée est donc en route. Très bien, dépêchons-nous de quitter le territoire. Tu es capable de marcher ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai un repaire à une journée de marche d'ici. Tu y trouveras de quoi te laver et te changer. »

Elle approuva sans lui dire merci, car elle avait deviné qu'il avait juste l'intention de se servir d'elle. Mais au moins, elle avait la conviction qu'il ne toucherait pas à son corps, et en plus elle aurait un toit, à manger, de quoi étudier. Elle quitta son village en cendre, sans un regard sur les tombes de sa famille, sans pleurs, tout ça était sa faute après tout, elle n'avait pas su les convaincre qu'un danger arrivait. Elle abandonnait définitivement son ancienne vie qui avait été déchirée en même temps que son hymen. Elle se vouerait maintenant à cet homme qui lui assurerait une certaine sécurité, jusqu'à ce que le destin la mette sur la route d'une personne qui saurait suffisamment la fasciner pour la convaincre que c'est lui qu'elle devrait suivre au péril de sa vie.

Eduquée dans les principes de solidarité et d'entraide, Karin maudissait son égocentrisme. Elle avait éveillé un mystérieux pouvoir pour se sauver de son funeste destin. Dès à présent, son nouveau but était de trouver cette personne à qui elle confierait tout son être, qu'elle aimerait suffisamment au point de tuer à nouveau pour le sauver.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure** : Merci d'avoir lu (et merci d'avance si vous laissez une petite review)

Il n'y a pas encore eu de chapitre ou d'épisode à ce sujet, mais dans le databook, qui est un livre officiel de la série, on y apprend vaguement la rencontre entre Orochimaru et Karin. Karin, originaire de Kusa, viendrait bel et bien d'un village décimé par la guerre, et lorsque Orochimaru l'a trouvée, elle était la seule survivante et totalement indemne, sans souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Orochimaru ne sut donc pas comment elle a pu survivre.

Lors du combat contre d'Itachi et Sasuke contre Kabuto, on apprend que Karin appartient au clan Uzumaki (et que les membres de ce clan ont pour particularité d'avoir les cheveux rouges et une grande force de vie), et dans le chapitre 663, Karin réveille les chaînes de chakra dans son désir d'aller sauver Sasuke et défonce sa gueule à l'immense statut de pierre. Même pouvoir que la maman de Naruto (et qui dans la situation en jette vachement pour Karin qui jusque là s'était montrée peu offensive), Orochimaru pense alors ceci : « _Je comprends enfin_ ». Cette phrase m'a interloquée. Que comprend-t-il donc ? Que Karin a autrefois pu survivre grâce ce pouvoir ? C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite, qui me semble plausible et que j'ai donc repris. Je rappelle que tout ceci n'est qu'hypothèse de ma part et je vous remercie si vous avez eu l'attention de la lire.

Ce prologue était un préquel. Dans le chapitre 1, on plonge dans les passages déjà connu de _Naruto_.


	2. Mirage

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissée des commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir, et aux lecteurs anonymes également.

Je rappelle que ce premier chapitre a été écrit après le prologue. L'ambiance y est très différente. On ne retrouvera pas le côté macabre du prologue. Le Prologue est juste là pour conter un élément du passé de Karin que j'ai introduit à l'histoire. C'est un élément important mais secondaire dont on fait référence mais qui reste au second plan derrière la romance. Le registre ici sera donc assez différent. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Les chapitre sont bien plus longs que les prologues et épilogues.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**J'ai tenté des négociations mais rien à faire. Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Mirage**_

Après un combat explosif contre un membre de l'Akatsuki qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Sasuke Uchiwa, l'équipe Hebi prenait maintenant du repos dans une auberge pour y soigner leur chef.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître, Karin voyait bien que Sasuke souffrait de ses blessures infligées par Deideira. Les antalgiques achetés chez Nekobaa n'avaient pas l'air très efficaces, ou à peine. Quant à elle, ses capacités en ninjutsu médical étaient très limitées, s'arrêtant à la cicatrisation des plaies superficielles et à stopper les hémorragies, mais le brun avait été touché jusque dans ses organes internes, lésés par les explosions répétées et les fumées toxiques. Elle aurait pu se servir de son autre capacité, celle de soigner par morsure de sa chair et succion de son chakra, mais Karin souhaitait au maximum du possible cacher toutes les marques sur ses bras, ses épaules et son buste. C'était Kabuto qui avait découvert très tôt ce pouvoir chez elle, et Orochimaru ne s'était pas gêné pour en profiter encore et encore dans l'espoir de guérir ses bras perdus lors de son combat contre le troisième Hokage, ou ne serait-ce que les soulager des douleurs atroces causées par la technique de Sandaime. Ce service rendu à son ancien maître lui valut d'être bien traitée par ce dernier et même d'avoir sa confiance et son respect. Seulement voilà, Karin, déjà souillée dans son enfance, haïssait son corps et elle ne voulait que personne ne voit ces hideux stigmates, souvenirs de son appartenance à l'homme serpent que Sasuke haïssait, l'obligeant à se vêtir de manches longues et de col haut pour les cacher. L'Uchiwa qu'elle chérissait était certes blessé mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger et il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Alors pour cette fois, il se contentera de la médecine traditionnelle. Il lui faudrait indéniablement plusieurs jours pour récupérer. Comme l'a dit Suigetsu, cela leur laisserait le temps de se reposer un peu. Karin narguait l'épéiste de la brume, mais elle se sentait aussi fatiguée, et elle serait plus rassurée si Sasuke, lui aussi, prenait quelques jours de repos avant son combat fratricide.

Cependant, elle voyait bien qu'il fronçait les sourcils et serrait les dents, signe évident de sa douleur muette. Elle n'en admirait que davantage sa discrétion et sa classe même dans son état aussi affaibli, il n'empêche qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir aussi mal que lui. Elle aurait tout donné pour prendre la moitié ou même l'intégralité de ses souffrances en elle si ça pouvait lui rendre un visage détendu. Le voir ainsi était difficile pour elle. Toute idées obscènes, qui habituellement l'accompagnaient, disparues, elle se creusait les méninges pour l'aider :

« Je sors » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, ignorant les avertissements de Suigetsu de ne pas s'éloigner de la ville.

Elle ne s'y connaissait pas en herbes médicinales. Ses notions sur les plantes se limitaient à en extraire l'essence pour la confection de parfum¹. Tu parles d'un savoir ! Ça ne lui servait à rien avec Sasuke qui se fichait éperdument de ses différentes odeurs, et qui actuellement avait plus besoin de calmant que de douces effluves. Que faire ? L'obtention d'antalgique fort nécessitait une prescription médicale. Même si elle réussissait à en obtenir par la persuasion ou la force, elle n'avait aucune idée des posologies, ce genre de drogue pouvant être fatale si elles étaient mal utilisées. Elle pesta, à quoi elle servait au juste si elle n'était même pas capable de prendre soin de son chef ? Sasuke était même plus que ça pour elle. Enfin juste de son côté, car le brun restait définitivement indifférent à ses stratégies de séduction… Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Sasuke était son élu, celui qui l'avait fascinée par sa classe et la délicieuse force de son chakra qui l'enivrait au moins autant que le parfum de rose, son préféré. Mais aussi parce qu'avec son tempérament froid et si inaccessible, Karin avait la conviction qu'il ne la toucherait jamais. Autrefois mutilée dans ses parties intimes, pénétrée sauvagement qui lui laissait le souvenir d'une douleur atroce qu'elle se forçait à oublier mais dont elle ne pouvait simplement pas, une romance platonique avec Sasuke lui convenait. Se contenter de l'admirer et d'être simplement à ses côtés, le plan parfait… Mais Karin avait grandi depuis l'époque où elle avait rencontré Sasuke quatre ans plus tôt. Elle devenait une femme en besoin d'affection et de sensualité, et ce malgré son passé sordide, elle sentait des picotements dans son corps à la simple pensée du beau mâle qui l'avait choisie elle, pour sa capacité dont tous se moquaient quand elle était enfant, ce don qui lui avait permis d'attirer l'attention d'Orochimaru et de rencontrer Sasuke, celui qu'elle adorait. Un bien heureux hasard dans son malheur. Karin tâchait toujours de retirer le meilleur de ce que le destin lui offrait. Se lamenter ne servait à rien, son père le lui avait appris lorsque sa mère se plaignait de leur niveau de vie modeste. En s'accrochant et en donnant le meilleur de nous-même, on peut finalement y trouver une grande satisfaction.

Bien aimé père, il avait raison. Karin avait trouvé son âme-sœur au milieu des ténèbres, qui l'aurait cru ? Depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, elle souhaitait plus qu'être sa simple coéquipière. Tout comme Sasuke était son tout, elle voulait qu'il la considère comme la plus importante à ses yeux, et qu'il l'aime en retour tout comme elle était folle de lui. Elle lui courtiserait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché par ses sentiments. La persistance paierait, même si pour le moment ses résultats étaient nuls. Peut-être devrait-elle changer de méthode ? Elle aurait déjà bien plus d'opportunité si Suigetsu n'était pas toujours en train de la gêner dans ses agissements. Pas question de renoncer en tout cas, foi de Karin, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer une femme amoureuse.

Karin frappa dans une canette qui traînait par là, cette dernière allant percuter la tête d'un pauvre ivrogne qui dessoulait au bord de la route, ignoré de tous :

« Oh, je suis désolée » s'excusa la rousse.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. A vrai dire, il ne semblait même pas avoir senti l'impact tant la boisson l'avait transporté dans un autre monde. Il rigolait, tout seul dans son coin, sa bouteille de sake bon marché à moitié entamée dans sa main. Une image qui n'était pas inconnu à la jeune rousse. Elle en a avait vu de ces bouteilles dans le pauvre petit village où elle avait grandi. Son père s'en servait à chaque repas, il disait que c'était le meilleur remède contre les chagrins de la vie. Sa mère l'utilisait même pour désinfecter les blessures qu'il s'infligeait souvent dans son travail, et le médecin du village le reconvertissait en anesthésiant dans ses opérations d'urgence. Son père, comme la plupart des hommes du village où elle avait grandi, travaillait la terre. Malgré leur situation modeste, ils avaient de la chance que leur pays soit si fertile et ils faisaient du bon commerce avec les pays voisins. Enfin, ça c'était avant que la guerre ne vienne détruire ce petit coin de paradis, ne laissant que des cendres et du sang. De ce jour tragique survenu il y a maintenant sept ans, il ne lui restait que des bribes de souvenirs. Les odeurs, la vue épouvantable des corps calcinés ou décapités avaient quitté son esprit, ne lui restait que la sensation très désagréable qu'on lui avait brûlé une partie de son être en la violant, chose qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier avec le reste. Les rares fois où elle y repensait, la ninja sensorielle se demandait vraiment comment elle avait pu survivre à un tel chaos.

Karin balaya ses souvenirs d'un revers de la main. Elle n'était pas vraiment nostalgique de cette vie paisible où elle aurait probablement épousé un paysan du coin et aurait passé une vie monotone à servir son mari et éduquer des enfants. Grâce à ses dons et son ancien maître Orochimaru, elle avait pu étudier et même devenir une shinobi. Certes, l'attaque n'était pas sa spécialité, et à vrai dire elle n'aimait pas frapper, sauf Suigetsu, mais elle était consciente de ses capacités de soutien et de sa résistance. Elle semblait les tenir de sa mère qui était aussi rousse qu'elle et aux origines mystérieuses. Sa mère ne souhaitait jamais parler de son enfance. Elle avait rencontré son père au pays du feu lorsque celui-ci était venu vendre ses récoltes. Un coup de foudre, un mariage rapide, et une petite fille : elle. Pas de frère ni de sœur, on ne pouvait se permettre plusieurs enfants dans leur situation plus que modeste.

Karin avait trouvé leur histoire tellement romantique qu'enfant elle rêvait d'elle aussi avoir un coup de foudre, et ce fut le cas, sauf qu'il n'était pas réciproque. Le sourire de Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait charmée. Pas le rictus dédaigneux qu'il arborait maintenant, mais plutôt celui de leur première rencontre dans la forêt de la mort, lors de l'examen Chûnin, où elle avait été envoyée par Orochimaru pour se forger et mettre en application son ninjutsu débutant. Quoi de plus romantique que d'être sauvée par son âme-sœur ? Plus que son air cool et ses cheveux d'ébène sur son visage pâle, semblable à une nuit illuminée d'étoiles, c'est le chakra qu'elle avait senti en lui qui l'avait fascinée. Leur première entrevue fut brève mais avait suffit à faire cogner son jeune cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle n'a jamais pu oublier ce regard de jais, disparu rapidement mais clairement imprimé dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Elle y repensait à lui en regardant le ciel nocturne. A cette époque, elle ne se doutait nullement que ce ninja s'avérait être l'élu de son maître. Quel heureux hasard, à moins que ça ne soit le destin. Karin aimait vraiment s'imaginer des scénarios romantiques.

Ses sentiments se sont confirmés plusieurs années plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient eu pour mission commune de ramener les prisonniers évadés. Il l'avait sauvée une seconde fois, la protégeant et la serrant contre son buste musclé, même si c'était par pur intérêt selon lui. Probablement, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, mais Karin avait très clairement senti son cœur cogner à nouveau si fort dans sa poitrine, bien plus même que la première fois. Elle comprit de suite, elle était tombée folle amoureuse de ce brun ténébreux qui ne voyait en elle qu'un pion à utiliser. Il n'y avait pas à tourner des heures autour du pot comme bien d'autres filles innocentes. Elle le sentait dans sa peau, son chakra qu'elle avait envie d'assembler au sien pour ne faire qu'un dans une étreinte passionné, et son obsession de vouloir à tout prix se retrouver seule avec lui. Rien que d'y penser, ça l'émoustillait. Karin espérait qu'avec du temps et quand il aurait accompli son objectif, il serait plus détendu et plus ouvert, plus enclin à répondre à ses sentiments. En attendant, entre deux tentatives d'approche, elle devait veiller sur lui et écarter tout danger, détecter tous ceux qui ralentiraient sa mission, car c'était son rôle, ce pourquoi il avait fait appel à elle. Avant de gagner son amour, elle devait au moins gagner sa confiance, et qu'il voit en elle une femme intelligente qui sait prendre de bonnes décisions quand il le faut.

Elle n'avouerait jamais ses sentiments à voix haute, autre conséquence de son éducation. Dans son village aux moeurs démodés, il était peu correct qu'une femme affiche ouvertement ses sentiments même devant ses enfants, et l'affection du couple ne devait surgir que dans l'intimité. Sa mère lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec son père, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de geste tendre entre eux devant elle. Stupide coutume pourtant encrée en elle, mais qui l'aidait bien à répondre à ce curieux et insolent de Suigetsu qui se mêlait de sa vie sentimentale juste pour la taquiner. Elle ne le détestait pas mais rien que sa tronche l'énervait et lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de le cogner.

La jeune femme sourit, la vie était bien plus distrayante maintenant qu'elle avait rejoint Hebi. Elle jeta une pièce au mendiant avant de poursuivre sa promenade. Cet homme venait de lui donner une très bonne idée.

\*******/

« Qu'est-ce tu foutais ? T'en as mis du temps ? »

La rousse grimaça en ignorant totalement le Hozuki. Près de lui, Sasuke s'était endormi dans son futon et Jûgo s'était posté la fenêtre, observant sereinement l'extérieur et laissant les oiseaux se poser sur ses larges épaules :

« Et c'est quoi que tu tiens dans tes mains ? reprit l'épéiste sur un ton de reproche. De l'alcool à ton âge ? Tu veux attirer l'attention ?

- La ferme Suigetsu, s'emporta Karin qui ne supportait décidément pas ce type.

- Suigetsu a raison, Karin, tempéra le grand rouquin d'une voix très calme. Nous devons éviter de nous faire repérer afin de garantir le repos et la sécurité de Sasuke pendant sa convalescence.

- Je sais tout ça. Rassurez-vous, j'ai pris soin de cacher mon chakra, et puis _Hebi_ n'est pas une équipe encore très connue.

- Et comment tu t'es débrouillée pour te dégoter du sake à ton âge ? A moins que tu n'aies usé de moyens olé olé pour convai… »

Suigetsu n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit le pied de la seule fille du groupe dans la face. C'était au moins la seconde fois aujourd'hui. C'est qu'elle en avait, de l'énergie. Bon, il le méritait cette fois, il avait peut-être un peu osé la taquinerie. Heureusement que ses gènes le rendaient insensibles aux attaques physiques, sinon il n'oserait pas provoquer ainsi la jeune fille qui s'emportait trop facilement. Il n'osait s'imaginer la douleur d'un nez cassé par sa force brute. Elle n'avait pas été choisie par Orochimaru pour rien :

« Enfoiré, cette fois, je vais te mettre en bouillie. »

De l'eau provenant du corps du Hozuki s'éparpillait dans la pièce et alla légèrement asperger le blessé qui fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit l'entement ses yeux noirs et dit de sa voix grave, calme et autoritaire à la fois :

« Ca suffit, vous deux. »

Les deux interpellés cessèrent immédiatement leur chamaillerie avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre en se lançant des éclairs. Jûgo vint replacer les couvertures et essuyer le visage de son chef toujours allongé en lui décochant un regard d'excuse pour ses insubordonnés comparses :

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir ? demanda nonchalamment Suigetsu qui ne culpabilisait nullement.

- Comment dormir avec tout ce chahut ?

- C'est de ta faute, Suigetsu, s'emporta la rousse qui ne décolérait pas.

- Karin ! »

L'appelée se raidit, autant de crainte que d'excitation. C'est qu'elle trouvait le timbre grave de Sasuke absolument sensuel et jouissif, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne cherchait nullement à l'allumer. Elle ne pouvait cependant lutter contre ces palpitations, cette tension qui s'insurgeait dans sa gorge, sa poitrine, son bas-ventre, et ces fourmillements à ses extrémités. Sasuke Uchiwa avait décidément un pouvoir effrayant sur elle. Elle était complètement paralysée :

« Ou… Oui ? »

- Qu'as-tu ramené ?

- De l'alcool, répondit à sa place l'épéiste de la brume. Elle compte te saouler pour abuser de toi ensuite.

- Que… N'importe quoi ! démentit immédiatement Karin en faisant la grimace et en se cachant derrière ses lunettes. Et puis d'abord pourquoi je ferais ça ? Sasuke ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Même si cette idée lui avait effectivement effleurée l'esprit, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait l'acquisition de ce sake. Elle souhaitait seulement soulager les souffrances de son chef… et tant qu'à y être profiter des effets secondaires. Ce dernier tenta de se redresser. Difficilement, grimaçant et geignant lorsqu'il força sur ses bras, la douleur irradiait dans chaque parcelle de son corps et il ne put la cacher cette fois. Chacun de ses subordonnées reportèrent leur attention sur lui mais Karin fut la plus rapide :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sasuke ! Rallonge-toi, tu n'es pas encore en état…

- C'est bon, j'ai déjà en partie récupéré. »

Les deux autres n'osèrent répliquer. Ils savaient le brun très têtu et fier, impossible à canaliser même si ce dernier était évidemment affaibli et souffrant :

« Tu vas te taire, tête de mule ! »

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas les intentions de la seule fille du groupe de le laisser ruiner encore plus son énergie. Sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle le repoussa violemment sur le futon, ce dernier cogna son dos en émettant une plainte plus qu'audible cette fois :

« Karin ! l'avertit Jûgo déjà prêt à l'écarter.

- Regarde-toi, tu n'es même pas capable de me résister. Arrête de faire l'imbécile et fais-toi soigner proprement, sinon tu risques une convalescence encore plus longue, des séquelles peut-être irréversibles et tu pourras dire adieu à tes rêves de pouvoir et à ta revanche. »

Elle défiait son chef du regard, la mine sévère, voulant à tout prix incarner une oppression sur lui et lui faire entendre raison, même si elle tremblait légèrement d'appréhension. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et que Sasuke pouvait, s'il le voulait et même dans son état, la corriger pour son impudence. Ses yeux rouges se noyaient dans cet océan de ténèbres. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer bien malgré elle, soumis à ce regard sombre incroyablement séduisant. Mais elle lutta contre les manifestations de son corps pour faire face à cet homme qu'elle aimait encore plus à chaque nouvelle seconde, déterminée à remporter cette bataille. Finalement, au bout d'une interminable minute, le brun détourna le visage, apparemment plus détendu :

« Hn, peut-être, dit-il simplement.

- Hein ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la laisser te parler comme ça, Sasuke. Depuis quand t'es soumis, toi ! s'étonna Suigetsu qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Suigetsu, l'interrompit alors Jûgo toujours calme. Même si elle est un peu brusque, Karin n'a pas complètement tord. Ne force pas Sasuke. Pense à guérir, on se charge du reste pour le moment. »

Le dénommé approuva d'un signe de tête avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de Karin :

« Pourquoi as-tu acheté de l'alcool ? »

Même s'il s'ignorait pas son exaspérante admiration pour lui et ses tendances un peu dépravé, Sasuke faisait assez confiance à sa coéquipière, qu'il avait lui-même choisie, pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de lui faire un coup aussi bas et cliché que celui de le saouler pour en profiter :

« C'est pour toi…

- Tiens tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! la coupa encore l'homme aux dents pointus.

- Pour te soulager un peu, continua Karin qui lutta contre son envie d'envoyer valser le moqueur de service. Malgré les bons soins de Jûgo, tes plaies et blessures internes te font mal et les antalgiques que nous possédons ne sont pas efficaces. Alors bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.

- Je vais bien…

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Regarde. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles par une légère frappe sur l'épaule de son chef qui grimaça sous l'impact, se mordant les lèvres pour garder le contrôle et paraître en forme :

« Pas la peine, je t'ai déjà cerné. Je le sens Sasuke, tes réserves de chakra sont vides, et je te rappelle que j'ai assisté Orochimaru-sama pendant des années. Des cobayes souffrir atrocement mais faire les fiers pour ne rien laisser paraître, j'en ai vu plein, tu n'es pas le premier, et je sais reconnaître les signes de la douleur, même minimisés.

- A qui le dis-tu, se lamenta Suigetsu qui ne se souvenait que trop bien des horribles expériences de l'homme serpent.

- C'est supportable, renchérit Sasuke qui s'agaçait qu'elle s'oppose à lui comme ça.

- Tu as des cernes, tu n'arrives pas à te reposer à cause de la douleur. Ton corps est glacé, presque trop lésé pour te permettre de conserver une température adéquate. Que de petits éléments qui ralentiront ta guérison.

- Et en quoi le sake va-t-il le guérir ? questionna cette fois l'épéiste dubitatif.

- L'alcool est souvent utilisé comme antalgique, anxiolytique et même anesthésiant dans les régions pauvres qui ne peuvent se procurer des médicaments, ou même comme moyen d'urgence sur les champs de bataille, expliqua le grand roux.

- Exactement, confirma Karin. On a rien d'autre sous la main. Allez, bois, même juste un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal si c'est avec modération. On va y aller petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes un peu plus soulagé.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'entêta le brun.

- A moins que tu n'oses pas nous dire que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Après tout, t'as même pas l'âge d'en boire. »

Cette fois, c'était Suigetsu qui avait sorti la vanne, trouvant finalement la situation amusante, presque trop heureux de titiller le légendaire dédain du Uchiwa. Ce dernier se mit assis, lança un regard noir, dans tous les sens du terme, au Hozuki avant de se tourner vers Karin toujours agenouillée à ses côtés, ses deux bouteilles en main :

« Va demander à la réception s'ils possèdent des ochoko ou des sakazuki² ?

- Euh… Oui, tout de suite. »

La jeune femme s'empressa de détaler dans le couloir. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle laissa libre court à son extase. Les yeux en feu, son poing brandit en signe de victoire, elle remercia bien malgré elle son insupportable coéquipier qui l'avait bien aidée à faire prendre sa décision à Sasuke. Piquer l'orgueil de plein fouet, une technique de persuasion fort efficace qu'elle se gardait en réserve pour d'autre occasion. Quoique, si ça avait été elle, peut-être que la réaction de Sasuke aurait été différente, parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'il jugerait qu'il n'avait rien à lui prouver, contrairement à un autre homme :

« Ah ces hommes, soupira-t-elle. Mais l'arrogance de Sasuke le rend si viril »

Malgré ses intentions on ne peut plus pure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se visualiser à l'avance les pupilles obscures brillantes, noyées dans le péché de la boisson, la dévisageant enfin avec envie. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse des deux autres, et elle pourrait s'occuper tranquillement d'un Sasuke blessé et éméché. Bonne soirée en perspective.

\*******/

Sasuke avala sa première gorgée en retenant difficilement une grimace de dégoût. Il ne s'attendait pas à un goût aussi fort, quoique ce n'était pas plus écœurant que le natto³ :

« Vas-y doucement, Sasuke ! lui intima Karin qui le servait.

- Ouais, faudrait pas que tu deviennes pompette trop vite. Quoique, je me demande ce que ça donnerait, se moqua encore Suigetsu. Tiens Karin, sers-moi aussi.

- Tu rêves ! C'est pour Sasuke que j'ai acheté ce sake, pas pour que tu en profites. Et puis tu n'as même pas l'âge.

- Sasuke non plus, pas plus que toi qui en as bu aussi.

- Je l'ai fait juste pour goûter histoire de ne pas donner n'importe quoi à Sasuke. Et je te rappelle qu'on fait ça pour soulager sa douleur, pas pour le saouler.

- Allez, il va quand même pas s'enfiler les deux bouteilles. Sasuke, dis quelque chose.

- Buvez, mangez, dormez, faîtes ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez de parler si fort, vous êtes fatigants, gronda le brun.

- Tiens tu vois. Allez sers-moi, Karin, dit Suigetsu victorieusement en tendant déjà sa choppe.

- Débrouille-toi, moi je ne sers que Sasuke.

- Ah là là, soupira l'épéiste. Jûgo, on se fait une tournée ?

- Non merci, je préfère rester sobre pour monter la garde la première partie de la nuit, répondit le dernier membre du groupe. N'abuse pas Suigetsu, c'est toi qui feras la fin de la nuit.

- Je sais, de toute façon mon corps plein d'eau dilue n'importe quel liquide que j'avale. En gros, je suis immunisé contre la gueule de bois. Pratique n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il s'en moqua et avala trait sec sa première rasade de boisson alcoolisée qui passa sans problème malgré le goût, y trouvant même beaucoup de plaisir, contrairement à Sasuke qui descendait le liquide par toute petite gorgée, visiblement dégoûté. Karin n'avait pas semblé apprécier plus que ça non plus. Comme eux tous ici, la vie faisait qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais touché à l'alcool. Suigetsu avait le souvenir de son grand frère s'avalant des bouteilles de sake à quinze ans seulement, se vantant de n'en sentir aucun effet. Bien et non quand on y réfléchit. Il doit être bien triste de ne jamais pouvoir s'enivrer, mais on pouvait se rattraper sur le goût. C'est ce que se dit l'épéiste tandis qu'il se réservait, tout en observant très attentivement le moment où les joues de son chef commenceraient à rougir, ce dernier venant justement de terminer bien difficilement sa première choppe. A ses côtés, Karin, bouteille en main, guettait le moindre signe pour le resservir. A ce rythme, ça allait durer des heures.

\******/

Karin bailla et piqua du nez avant de se ressaisir et d'avaler sa cinquième rasade de sake, à moins que ça ne soit déjà la sixième. Elle avait déjà failli s'endormir plus tôt et n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que boire, l'alcool semblant la stimuler. Au départ, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à toujours boire une choppe de plus que Sasuke afin que ce dernier puisse connaître la limite à ne pas dépasser, mais ce dernier sirotait tellement lentement que Karin s'était vite ennuyée de tenir bêtement sa bouteille. Le brun n'aimait pas ça, ça se voyait, il en avait à peine goûté, deux choppes tout au plus, et sa douleur semblait ne pas avoir bougé, toujours présente, la rousse le sentait :

« Tu sais, c'est pas en faisant ton timoré que tu vas guérir, dit-elle avec un ton blasé qui ne lui ressemblait pas quand elle s'adressait à son chef. Les médicaments, ce n'est pas fait pour être bons et ils ont tous des effets secondaires. Allez bois merde, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, remarquant le teint changeant de sa coéquipière. Il soupira :

« C'est bon, je vais continuer tout seul. Va te reposer, Karin. »

Il avait dit ça en ôtant la bouteille des mains de la rousse. Cette dernière frissonna en sentant la caresse involontaire des doigts de l'Uchiwa et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer tout en retenant le bras du brun. Bien qu'ennuyeuse, elle ne souhaitait pas arrêter cette rare proximité avec le beau ténébreux, même si c'était juste servir du sake :

« Non laisse-moi faire. C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée d'abord. »

Sasuke lui saisit le poignet, mais non pas brutalement. Karin remarqua immédiatement son regard doux, apaisé, si différent de son habituel air renfrogné. Elle ne le trouvait que davantage craquant. A mieux y regarder, ses joues semblaient légèrement teintées. Aurait-il succombé après une si basse consommation ? Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main du brun se poser sur sa joue :

« Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée, Karin. C'est vraiment gentil de prendre soin de moi. Laisse-moi te remercier. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux. Son teint se confondit avec la couleur de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle voyait le visage de Sasuke se rapprocher du sien. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de son chef sur son visage et ses lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes :

« Attends »

Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que Suigetsu soit là en train de les épier avec ses yeux perçants pour bien les embarrasser quand ils auraient décuvé. Mais à sa grande surprise, leurs deux coéquipiers dormaient à point fermé, Suigetsu bavant sur le plancher, une bonne vingtaine de bouteille autour de lui et Jûgo toujours posté à la fenêtre, des fientes d'oiseau sur la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'aspect grotesque et absurde de la situation. Sasuke venait déjà de reprendre son menton d'une main pour tourner son visage vers le sien et lui donner le baiser tant attendu. La rousse fut tellement surprise qu'elle écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginée son premier baiser avec le brun. Bon d'accord, elle avait espéré qu'il s'offre enfin à elle dans cette soirée un peu arrosée, mais elle commençait à regretter sa décision de l'alcooliser. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Sasuke, son comportement et son chakra, et même ce baiser la laissait complètement de marbre, ne l'émoustillait nullement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfait étranger face à elle.

Désarçonnée, elle le repoussa pour rompre leur échange, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'Uchiwa qui la poussa dos au sol, emprisonnant ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Karin tenta de se débattre, n'aimant pas être forcée :

« N'aie pas peur, Karin, je ne te ferai jamais de mal » lui susurra le brun avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La ninja sensorielle rougit et se laissa finalement aller dans cette embrassade qu'elle rêvait depuis des années, répondant même à la langue qui voulait jouer avec elle.

La main droite du brun lâcha son poignet pour y faire glisser ses doigts dans le cou de son équipière, puis sa main dévala le long de ses côtes, sa hanche pour finir sur sa cuisse où il saisit le bas qu'il entraîna dans sa course. Se redressant sur les genoux, il finit d'enlever la chaussette, dévoilant le pied blanc dont il mordilla l'orteil avant de remonter ses lèvres le long de la jambe. Karin frémit enfin et se mit les mains devant la bouche en fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une suite aussi érotique. Est-ce qu'ils en avaient le droit ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait prête ? Tout semblait tellement irréel, tout comme la position de ses autres équipiers. Suigetsu et Jûgo avaient d'ailleurs disparu de l'environnement. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Sasuke et une chaleur qui prenait de plus en plus place dans son bas ventre, ventre que son partenaire s'amusait maintenant à léchouiller en tournant autour du nombril. N'y tenant plus, elle saisit presque violemment les cheveux d'ébène en hurlant son nom, le ramenant vers elle pour qu'il l'embrasse encore :

« Sasuke… Sasuke… »

Peu importait l'absurdité de cette situation, elle l'aimait trop pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Elle devait oublier ses craintes et ses appréhensions. Peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait le lendemain, mais il ne la rejetterait pas, car elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

\*******/

Dans la chambre d'une auberge, trois jeune hommes regardaient abasourdis la seule fille de leur groupe s'exciter toute seule et rouler par terre en couinant le nom de leur chef :

« Sasuke. Ah oui, Sasuke

- Elle est devenue folle. Je la tranche ? demanda nonchalamment Suigetsu qui terminait la bouteille de sake qu'il avait ingurgité à lui tout seul.

- Jûgo, couche-là » ordonna simplement Sasuke en ignorant la remarque déplacée de son autre acolyte.

Le grand rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il répondait sans broncher et avec efficacité au moindre ordre de Sasuke, ignorant le « _t'es pas drôle_ » de Suigetsu. Leur groupe n'avait pris qu'une seule chambre à l'auberge, qu'ils se partageaient à quatre pour limiter les dépenses, et même Karin n'avait pas protesté de partager sa chambre avec trois hommes, trouvant au contraire que c'était là une situation idéale pour se coller contre son chef. Jûgo installa les trois futons restant et plaça la seule fille du groupe le plus éloigné de Sasuke. On ne savait jamais avec elle, elle pourrait avoir des phases d'éveil et en profiter pour rouler jusqu'au brun. Le grand roux tenait absolument à ce que son chef se repose sans être dérangé par leur hystérique coéquipière.

La rousse se calma une fois bien installée entre les draps. Elle semblait être enfin passée en phase de sommeil profond. Son teint quelque peu maladif laissait supposer que cette consommation exagérée avait quelques conséquences sur son corps non habitué à l'alcool :

« S'assoupir après seulement trois rasades, elle n'est vraiment pas résistante. Et en plus, elle va être encore plus désagréable demain, et c'est encore moi qui vais en pâtir, se plaignit Suigetsu.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de la provoquer, renchérit Sasuke. Et tant que tu y es, arrête de boire.

- Toujours à donner des ordre. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vais pas être malade comme vous, simples humains. D'ailleurs, je boirai bien le reste de ta bouteille, Sasuke. »

Le brun prit contre lui la dite bouteille à moitié entamée comme dans un geste protecteur, lançant à nouveau un regard noir au Hôzuki :

« J'ai dit ça suffit, tout le monde dort maintenant.

- Rabat-joie, comme si t'allait en boire encore. Autant ne pas le gâcher.

- Suigetsu, on se lève tôt demain, et j'ai pas envie de t'entendre râler parce que t'es fatigué. Déjà que Karin risque d'avoir mal à la tête. Extinction des feux. »

L'épéiste soupira avant d'enfiler le kimono offert par l'auberge, Jûgo quant à lui, garda juste son pantalon car les employés vraiment navrés n'avaient trouvé aucun vêtement à sa taille :

« C'est moi où tu marches de travers ? fit remarquer le grand roux à celui qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter que l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur lui.

- Je… »

Alors que jusque là il semblait se porter comme un charme, Suigetsu devint subitement aussi blanc que ses cheveux. Il posa une main sur sa bouche et déclara :

« J'ai mal au cœur. »

Sasuke lâcha un léger ricanement, au fond content que le corps soit disant infaillible de son coéquipier se retourne contre lui tandis que Jûgo avait mis sa tête dans sa main d'un air à la fois fatigué et navré :

« Aucun effet, hein ? dit sarcastiquement Sasuke. Jûgo, va le faire dessouler dehors.

- A… attends, doucement, pas trop vite, bégayait Suigetsu qui s'accrochait au corps du roux pour ne pas tomber. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- Retiens-toi, d'accord ?

- Facile à dire. »

Ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du brun. Enfin il était tranquille. Il se rallongea sans difficulté sur le futon, son bras droit sur son front, ses yeux vitreux fixant le plafond, son autre bras parcourant ses blessures. Il avait nettement moins mal qu'en début de soirée. Etait-ce parce qu'il guérissait déjà grâce au chakra d'Orochimaru, ou bien le fameux remède de Karin avait-il un réel effet ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne tenait pas à montrer aux autres que sa tête lui tournait bien malgré lui, après seulement deux coupes de sake. Il avait tenu moins que la seule fille du groupe. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il s'était mis à délirer comme elle ? L'alcool désinhibe, c'est bien connu. Peut-être que pour une fois, il se serait laissé aller. Il se serait amusé à provoquer Suigetsu dans des défis tordus, à faire de Jûgo son valet attitré, et il aurait roulé un patin à Karin avant de s'endormir comme une grosse masse à ses côtés. Un plan bien à l'opposé de ce qu'il était réellement et qui au fond ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais ce soir, il était seul, où presque mais on ne compte pas la femelle alcoolisée et agonisante à ses côtés, il était blessé, il était dans le noir et le silence. La nuit éclairée par sa pleine lune lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il revoyait son quartier, habituellement animé, calme comme un cimetière, comme cette chambre. Son équipe si bruyante, elle aussi s'était tue. Il se redressa, maîtrisant son vertige, et en relevant la tête, il crut voir une personne agenouillée à la fenêtre, cachant la lune claire, ses deux sharingan le fixant. Sasuke eut un brusque mouvement de recul, reconnaissant la même silhouette que son frère cette nuit là, perché sur un haut poteau du quartier Uchiwa. La seconde suivante, l'ombre avait disparu. Un mirage ? Probablement, Itachi ne portait plus la tenue de l'ANBU depuis longtemps. Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il tremblait, il avait la respiration saccadée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il était fort, bien plus qu'à l'époque de cette tragédie, bien plus qu'à leur rencontre trois ans auparavant. Il avait vaincu Orochimaru et ce membre de l'Akatsuki. Il avait abandonné Konoha, s'était entraîné dans le but d'honorer enfin ses promesses de vengeance. Il se sentait prêt et était actuellement à la recherche de son frère pour le combattre, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il peur ?

Suigetsu malade, Jûgo occupé, Karin hors service, il était définitivement seul, blessé de surcroît, et il avait peur, peur d'une illusion qu'il avait vu à la fenêtre. Mais si ç'en était pas une ? Doucement, il se rapprocha de Karin, tentée de la réveiller pour qu'elle scrute les alentours avec son pouvoir. La jeune fille semblait dormir paisiblement. Il voulut la secouer par l'épaule mais s'abstint finalement. C'était stupide, sa crainte était stupide, et Karin ne serait peut-être pas d'humeur à être réveillée dans son état, même si c'était lui.

C'était ce qui la rendait différente des autres filles. Elle n'était pas toujours si mielleuse et savait le remettre à sa place. Des fois, c'était ce qui lui manquait, cette autorité qui lui rappelait sa famille et ceux qui autrefois lui étaient proches. S'il avait choisi les deux autres pour leur force, il l'avait choisie elle pour des raisons bien différentes : sa capacité rare qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement, son intelligence et ses décisions efficaces qui lui rappelaient son frère, son gentil grand frère, pas l'assassin de sa famille. Probablement d'autres aptitudes cachées qu'elle devait elle-même ignorer, mais Sasuke savait qu'Orochimaru n'était pas du genre à s'entourer de n'importe qui et qu'il avait dû voir d'autres choses en elle. Puis son côté attentionné comme sa mère, bien qu'un peu lourd par moment, comme Sakura. Son autorité et cette tendance à cacher ses sentiments aux autres, comme son père. Puis ses réactions au quart de tour et sa tendance à gueuler comme Naruto, de même que ses discours affirmés, comme Kakashi. Ses cheveux rouges qui lui rappelait autant le sharingan que l'emblème des Uchiwa. Elle rassemblait tout cela à elle seule. Et enfin, elle était également l'élément principal d'un souvenir précieux, celui d'une petite rouquine faible et à moitié aveugle qu'il avait sauvée tout à fait par hasard, des années auparavant. Un bref moment où il avait agit sur un coup de tête, lui redonnant du courage après sa désastreuse première rencontre avec Orochimaru. Il avait regardé dans les yeux la kunoïchi de Kusa, même pas déçu qu'elle ne possède pas le bon parchemin alors que leur temps était plus que compté. Il avait souri, de nouveau confiant, se sachant capable de protéger quelqu'un finalement, prêt à affronter ses nouveaux obstacles.

Sa tête lui tournant, Sasuke se rallongea à côté d'elle. Restant au dessus des couvertures, il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Dehors, il n'y avait personne. C'est lui qui irait à Itachi, pas l'inverse, mais dans le doute, il préférait la protéger, car il avait besoin d'elle, elle était un membre trop important de son groupe. Elle gémit légèrement à son contact sans rouvrir les yeux, et pour la première fois, le brun trouva ce son absolument mélodieux.

\*****/

¹ _Ses notions sur les plantes se limitaient à en extraire l'essence pour la confection de parfum_ : Selon les sources officielle, le hobby de Karin serait de collectionner les parfums.

² _Ochoko ou S__akazuki : _Les ochoko (ou choko) sont des petites coupes en céramiques et les Sakazuki sont des petites coupes très évasées le plus souvent en porcelaine, où l'on sert traditionnellement le sake.

³ _Natto : _aliment traditionnel japonais à base de haricot et de soja fermentés et qui accompagne le riz nature. A savoir que Sasuke n'aime pas ça (ni les aliments sucrés).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Mon idée de base, c'était de m'arrêter à cet unique chapitre, et même sans le haut-le-cœur de Suigetsu et les pensées de Sasuke. Ce chapitre peut paraître sans intérêt, le vrai rapprochement s'opérera dans le suivant, mais cette première partie, bien que longue, est surtout là pour montrer les sentiments de Karin, expliquer son attitude et surtout les amener à cette situation, c'est-à-dire Karin et Sasuke seuls dans une chambre et côte à côte. Si vus avez eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me suivrez encore.

Merci de me faire part de vos avis.


	3. Confession

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui me suivent, à mes lecteurs anonymes et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur et me donne encore plus de plaisir à écrire. Je suis touchée de voir qu'il existe des personnes qui apprécient quand même ce couple, même si c'est peu. Pour ma part, je me répète sans doute, mais c'est vraiment un couple que j'affectionne beaucoup et qui est atrocement bashé sur le web, surtout Karin. Donc merci encore.

Dans ce second chapitre, qui fait directement suite au premier, on change encore de ton. On laisse le côté humoristique pour vraiment entrer dans la romance. J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas perdus.

Avant de commencer, réponse aux reviewer sans compte :

_**MissManga17 **__: Merci à toi. Les fic sur ce couple en français sont en effet rares. Moi-même, je n'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup et aucune ne m'a réellement marquée. Il faut dire qu'il est beaucoup moins populaire que le SasuSaku (que je n'affectionne pas du tout, préférant le NaruSaku), alors que pour moi il a autant de potentiel, même si leur relation ne naît que dans la seconde partie du manga. Quand au NaruSasu, j'en suis totalement fan, et sur le fandom, en veux-tu, en voilà à toutes les sauces tellement que c'est difficile de faire un choix. Donc voilà, je te remercie encore de t'y être arrêtée, en espérant que la suite te plaise._

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Je me suis déguisée en ninja et tentée une infiltration chez Kishimoto-senseï avant de me faire expulser par une Susanô motorisé. Au final, le manga Naruto, son histoire, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Confession**_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Karin sortit lentement des nimbes du sommeil. Elle sentait comme une lourdeur dans sa tête mais c'était très supportable. Probablement dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas complètement réveillée. Le reste de son corps était confortablement installé et au chaud. Elle se sentait sereine et en sécurité, elle avait même l'impression de sentir un bras reposant mollement sur son épaule. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où elle se réfugiait dans le lit de ses parents, apeurée par l'orage. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, par crainte de briser ce doux cocon moelleux et réconfortant qui s'était crée autour d'elle. Elle voulait encore savourer cette fine étreinte avant de replonger dans son quotidien de pistage d'un criminel, de vanne de son équipier qu'elle ne supportait pas, du risque de se faire empaler par ce fou de Jûgo ou bien encore de se confronter à la froideur blessante de son chef. Elle devait endurer, jusqu'à atteindre son objectif : revoir ce sourire qui avait ébranlé son cœur d'adolescente.

La rousse finit par ouvrir ses yeux écarlates. Elle frotta ses paupières et scruta les alentours autant que sa myopie pouvait le lui permettre, semblant reconnaître la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle ils avaient fait halte. Il y faisait sombre, les rideaux n'étaient pourtant pas tirés. Karin en déduit que ce devait être la nuit. Seule la faible luminosité de la lune éclairait la pénombre installée dans cette chambre. Elle se redressa sur un coude, faisant ainsi retomber le bras qui reposait bel et bien sur son épaule. Un geignement grave se fit entendre, et Karin crut remarquer une touffe de cheveux noirs qui s'échappait de dessous une couverture, posée par dessus la sienne. Croyant souffrir d'hallucination ou pensant que sa mauvaise vue lui jouait encore des mauvais tours, la jeune fille s'empressa de récupérer ses lunettes qu'elle mit à la volée avant de retirer brusquement le couvre-lit et découvrir la silhouette assoupie et recroquevillée de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Karin déglutit difficilement, comme si elle souffrait d'une terrible angine. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la chambre. Croyant à une possible mauvaise blague de Suigetsu, elle prit la précaution de scruter le chakra de son voisin de couche, mais il s'agissait bel et bien et son chef. Elle s'affola intérieurement, baragouinant des « _Sasuke et moi, seuls dans un même lit_ ». Ses joues rosèrent alors quelle admirait la beauté de l'endormi. Contrairement à son habituel grimace, le brun arborait pour une fois une mine détendue, le faisant passer d'un diable au regard de braise à un saint aux traits angéliques. Même si Karin adulait littéralement son tempérament sauvage, elle adorait tout autant cette expression calme.

Sans se poser davantage de question, elle se rallongea près de lui, postant son visage juste en face du sien, à quelques centimètres seulement, tandis qu'une de ses mains alla caresser les épis noirs. La peau pâle de l'Uchiwa brillait à la lumière de la lune. Avec ses bandages et son air fragile, elle l'aurait presque comparé à une délicate poupée de porcelaine. Son sourire s'intensifia, elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur rêve… Enfin, il lui semblait vaguement avoir rêvé que Sasuke, totalement éméché, l'embrassait avec ardeur, mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sous l'effet d'un rêve ou d'une illusion.

Sa main glissa vers l'avant du visage et vint caresser le front bandé de son chef, très délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mais c'était le cas, du moins pour elle. Sasuke pouvait être haï d'une multitude de ninja, du dernier membre de sa famille, de ceux qui, autrefois, étaient ses amis, il était la personne la plus importante pour elle, la seule qu'il lui resterait loyale malgré son gros défaut d'être un sale enfoiré arrogant qui veut décider de tout. S'il n'y avait pas Sasuke, que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait plus de village à défendre. Sa famille et ses amis d'enfance étaient morts, tout comme son maître Orochimaru. Plus rien à protéger ou à servir, il ne lui restait que ce garçon à aimer, à qui elle offrait son pouvoir, qu'il s'en serve à sa guise, si ça pouvait lui permettre de rester à ses côtés. Avant et même après sa vengeance, quel que soit ses décisions, elle ne vivait plus que pour revoir son sourire :

« Je t'aime tant, Sasuke », dit-elle tout bas en caressant la joue de nacre.

Elle aurait pu en profiter pour se jeter sur lui, l'embrasser comme elle en rêve tant, mais elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Et puis surtout, malgré ses airs aguicheurs, elle voulait que cette démarche vienne de lui. Sasuke n'aimait pas les surprises. S'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux consentants, il la repousserait très certainement, et peut-être même que cela casserait la confiance qu'il lui porte.

Dès le départ, Sasuke avait eu confiance en elle. Il ne lui avait pas demandé des preuves, il lui parlait d'égal à égal. Elle s'accrochait à cet espoir car Sasuke aimait se sentir fort et supérieur. Son comportement l'intimait à penser qu'il avait de l'estime pour elle.

Sa main quitta le visage pour rejoindre celle de Sasuke posée sur le matelas :

« Penses-tu m'aimer un jour en retour ? »

Ses paroles n'étaient que murmure. Elle rapprocha son visage de manière à coller son front contre celui du porteur du sharingan et ferma les yeux. Après tout, Sasuke s'était bien endormi un bras autour de ses épaules, alors elle pouvait bien se permettre quelques libertés aussi. Elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Tandis que le sommeil reprenait place dans sa tête lourde, encore quelque peu embuée par la boisson ingurgitée plus tôt, Karin sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts. Cette sensation suffit à la réveiller complètement. Face à elle, Sasuke avait rouvert ses pupilles onyx et la fixait sérieusement. Il avait perdu cet air angélique, et la jeune fille frissonna à la fois de désir et d'appréhension. L'avait-il entendue parler ? Allait-il lui reprocher qu'elle se soit tant approchée de lui ? A bien y penser, il paraissait assez improbable que Sasuke se colle à elle comme ça. Si ça se trouve, leur position n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de Suigetsu qui avait profité leur petite ébriété pour les rapprocher. Et d'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? Et l'autre fou ?

Karin rougit, aussi intimidée par leur anormale proximité que par le regard stoïque que lui lançait Sasuke. Allait-il se décider à parler, bon sang ? Peut-être devrait-elle s'écarter avant tout ? Son chef n'était pas quelqu'un de très tactile, et pourtant il ne lui avait pas encore dit de s'éloigner un peu. Le brun serrait sa main doucement, comme pour capter son attention. La rousse se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Sa raison lui disait de bouger, mais son corps s'y refusait complètement. Malgré ce regard glacial, elle se sentait si bien tout près de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens, leur visage toujours si étroitement rapprochés, avant de bredouiller :

« Sa… Sasuke ? Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas mais gardait son air sévère, elle décida quand même de s'éloigner mais le brun la saisit par l'épaule, la forçant à rester allongée près de lui :

« Karin, pourquoi me suis-tu ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Hein, c'est quoi cette question tout à coup ? Est-ce que tu es bien réveillé ?

- Dieu merci oui, répondit-il avec son habituel sérieux. Tu es là à côté de moi, ça me rassure. J'ai fait un très mauvais rêve et ça m'a rappelé que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me suivre au début.

- Je t'aiderai jusqu'à ce que tu aies atteint ton but, démentit-elle. Je t'ai donné ma parole, non ? Tu la remets en doute ?

- Pas du tout, je sais que tu n'as qu'une seule parole. Tu me rappelles un am… une vieille connaissance qui mettait un point d'honneur à tenir toutes ses promesses.

- Un cousin éloigné si ça se trouve, ironisa la rousse. N'aie crainte Sasuke, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

- Oui mais réponds quand même à ma question, Karin. Pourquoi prends-tu des risques en faisant partie de Hebi ? »

Quel drôle d'interrogatoire, même si ça ne pouvait pas être plus étrange que leur position :

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a demandée de te suivre, non ?

- Je sais mais je cherche à comprendre. Mes ennemis peuvent devenir les tiens également. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi, Karin. Suigetsu et Jûgo savent se défendre et surtout ils ont une raison de me suivre. L'un cherche à mettre la main sur l'épée _Samehada_ de Kisame, le binôme d'Itachi. L'autre me considère comme sa cage, celui qui contrôle ses pulsions. Mais toi, Karin, tu n'es pas une vraie combattante. De plus, tes capacités de détection peuvent s'avérer gênantes pour les ennemis et font de toi une cible prioritaire. Tu es intelligente, tu le sais tout ça. Tu te mets en danger et pourtant tu me suis. Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter ? C'est juste un hasard…

- Ne mens pas. Suigetsu n'est pas là pour se moquer. Je veux une réponse, Karin, sois honnête.

- … Parce que tu me l'as demandée.

- C'est tout ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement approcher avec lenteur ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier ne recula pas, l'entendant souffler :

« Parce que je t'aime »

Sasuke ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris. Toujours aussi calmement, il répliqua :

« Tu n'es pas la première qui me dit ça. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, vous les filles ?

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je sais que je t'aime parce que tu es capable de protéger et de sourire à une inconnue, aussi insignifiante et apeurée qu'une petite souris, alors que nous sommes en pleine compétition. J'ai longtemps cherché mon élu et je sais que c'est toi. Que tu sois le préféré de mon ancien maître, un super Uchiwa avec de super pouvoirs ou un très beau garçon n'y change rien. Je t'aime pour celui que tu es, j'aime l'homme qui m'a sauvée la vie à plusieurs reprises et m'estime, moi, la fille à lunettes aux drôle de cheveux rouges. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Ton chakra m'obsède, il m'attire irrésistiblement. Sa force et sa vaillance te donnent des airs classes qui m'aveuglent et m'impressionnent alors que je sais que tu es aussi bourré de défauts.

- Des défauts, répéta-t-il avec une moue un peu boudeuse.

- Oh oui et pas qu'un seul ! Mais tout le monde en a, je te rassure, même le plus sage des moines.

- Des défauts comme quoi ? insista-t-il.

- Tu es arrogant et vaniteux, et m'est avis que c'est un trait qui te suit depuis l'enfance. Tu es né particulièrement doué et dans un clan aux dons incroyables. C'est fréquent de se sentir supérieur quand on a souvent été au-dessus des autres. »

Sasuke reconnaissait que son appartenance aux Uchiwa avait fait de lui un garçon fier dès son jeune âge, de même qu'être le fils du chef et le petit frère du meilleur ninja du clan. Son intelligence et sa facilité à apprendre l'avait très vite rendu assez orgueilleux à l'académie, se plaignant presque que les cours et professeurs étaient ennuyeux, ne comprenant pas que les autres mettaient plus de temps à assimiler quelque chose que lui trouvait si simple :

« Tu es autoritaire et strict, poursuivit la ninja sensorielle. Tu ne recherches que le meilleur et tu n'acceptes pas l'échec. En plus, on ne sait jamais quoi penser de toi, tu tires toujours la tronche, tu caches tes sentiments. Tu impressionnes et tu mets la pression. On dit souvent qu'un enfant s'identifie au parent qu'il admirait le plus. »

Immédiatement, l'image de son père, calme, froid, intransigeant, se fraya dans sa tête. Cet homme dont il a cherché l'estime à n'importe quel prix. Au plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'y avait que sa mère et son frère qui lui apportaient de l'affection. Jamais Fugaku Uchiwa n'avait eu de gestes tendres ou de sourire à son égard. Il fallait dire que Sasuke n'avait que sept ans lors du massacre de son clan. Comme toute personne, il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de sa petite enfance et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en créer avec sa famille. Il se souvenait surtout que, peu de temps avant cette nuit tragique, les tensions entre son frère et son père rendaient ce dernier nerveux et encore plus mutique, probablement préoccupé par la déchéance dans laquelle s'enfonçait son fils aîné.

Ce qu'il gardait de cette courte période ? Un jeune Sasuke en admiration devant son géniteur et son poste de chef de la police qu'il rêvait d'intégrer. Son père qui lui avait appris son premier vrai jutsu. Un modèle pour lui qui, à cette époque, se moquait de sa mère, même s'il l'aimait aussi pour sa douceur, parce qu'elle le traitait encore comme un enfant, ce qu'il était. Sasuke se voyait déjà être un ninja exceptionnel et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible dans son parcours. Il s'était inconsciemment façonné à l'image de Fugaku Uchiwa, oubliant le grand frère parfait, fort et gentil, qu'il adulait, qui repoussait ses devoirs pour jouer avec lui, qui avait débuté son apprentissage du taijutsu et au lancer de shuriken, qui le portait sans hésitation sur son dos s'il se blessait, qui l'avait tant encouragé à s'accrocher pour atteindre son niveau et le surpasser. Ce même frère qui avait brisé ses illusions, sa vision d'enfant si innocente, tué ses rêves tout comme il avait assassiné les siens, comme ça, sans raison valable. Sasuke, imprégné de haine envers cet homme, souhaitait oublier l'amour fraternel sans limite qu'il lui portait, et il s'était rattaché à l'image de son père :

« Puis tu es froid, même des fois cassant, mais ce côté-là, je sais qu'il est dû à une blessure, termina la rousse. Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître ton passé pour deviner chez toi un cœur brisé. Ne le nie pas, je le sens en toi, ces étincelles de lumières éparpillées qui ne demandent qu'à être recollées. »

Voyant sa mine quelque peu vexée par l'étalage de ses imperfections, elle ajouta en souriant :

« Mais malgré tout ça, je t'aime. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureuse de l'homme parfait, il n'existe pas. Et puis, tu as aussi d'énormes qualités qui m'ont rendue folle de toi. »

Elle avait dit ça en posant sa main libre sur la poitrine de son chef :

« C'est ça ma réponse à ta question. Je t'aime et je te suivrai partout jusqu'à ce que ta blessure soit entièrement guérie, et même plus longtemps encore si tu me le permets. Tu m'as choisie, je t'ai également choisie, tu ne pourras plus si aisément me chasser de ta vie. Qu'importe les dangers, je suis déjà une cible de toute façon puisque j'assistais un homme dangereux comme Orochimaru.

- Je suis bien plus dangereux que lui maintenant.

- Mais tu n'es pas un assassin, Sasuke. Tu cherches justice, à condamner toi-même le meurtrier de ton clan. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, même si la voie que tu as choisie est sombre. Même au plus profond des ténèbres, je te suivrai et t'aiderai du mieux que je peux, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes en paix, jusqu'à ce que tu souris de nouveau de bon cœur, comme autrefois. _Comme ce jour-là_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée. Nous avons besoin d'un but pour avancer, et j'ai trouvé le mien.

- T'en penses-tu capable ? demanda-t-il, son offense déjà oubliée.

- Je le ferai car c'est pour toi. Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Sasuke.

- Je ne suis rien pour toi. »

Elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit cette fois avec sérieux :

« Si, tu es celui que j'aime. »

Sa main quitta sa poitrine pour se reposer à nouveau sur la joue pâle de l'Uchiwa :

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est ainsi que je conçois mon nindô. »

Sasuke ricana. Sa confession lui rappelait deux personnes avec qui il avait été, si on peut dire, proche autrefois. Son vocabulaire avait une forte ressemblance avec celui de Naruto, à croire qu'ils venaient de la même famille¹. Et puis, sa confession sonnait avec autant de sincérité que celle de Sakura le soir de sa fuite. Il avait pourtant repoussé la rose pour la protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas l'emmener sur ce chemin parsemé de noirceur et casser la candeur qu'elle portait encore en elle à cette époque. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté, Sakura était trop pure pour cela. Lui et elle, ça n'aurait jamais marché, et il ne la voyait que comme une amie gentille et attentionnée, bien qu'un peu collante. Karin était différente, elle avait déjà vu et même vécu l'horreur. Elle était plus rodée et plus apte à le suivre.

La main de Sasuke lâcha celle de sa coéquipière et il alla caresser ses cheveux rouges avant de l'attirer contre lui, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise :

« Merci »

Un mot qu'il n'avait accordé qu'à une seule et unique personne autrefois. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être de nouveau touché par les déclarations d'une fille :

« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour moi, Karin ?

- Je t'offre tout, Sasuke. Tout mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Utilise-le, sacrifie-le, je ne vis que pour toi. »

Il resserra sa prise, son nez dans ses cheveux, littéralement plongé dans l'intimité du moment qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis l'époque où sa famille était encore là. Même avec Naruto, Sakura, où même son maître Kakashi, il n'avait pas autant ouvert son cœur que ce soir-là. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, cette fois était une exception. Il était blessé, un peu éméché, il s'était senti seul, il avait même eu peur, et elle était là, toute disposée à lui venir en aide. Alors pour fois, il avait cédé. Il arrêtait de faire son Uchiwa pour seulement quelques heures et il consentait enfin à attraper la main qu'on lui tendait :

« Reste avec moi, Karin. J'ai besoin de toi, lui dit-il en la serrant davantage contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui arrache.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en décidant enfin de lui rendre son étreinte. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Sasuke. »

Contrairement à Sakura qui se serait sentie trop triste s'il partait, Karin prenait en compte ses désirs à lui, et non les siens. Si Sasuke lui demandait de quitter _Hebi_, elle le ferait sans doute, non sans au préalable défendre sa position et le pister assidûment pour ne jamais perdre sa trace. C'était ce qui la rendait différente, c'était pour cela qu'il la préférait. Même s'il ne niait pas avoir de l'affection pour la rose, la rousse avait largement et en moins de temps dominé sa place.

Sentant que les bras autour de ses épaules l'étreignaient fortement, Karin rendit la pareille à son coéquipier et enserra sa taille, le moment lui faisant complètement oublier les blessures du brun encore récentes. Ce dernier se crispa et retint un gémissement, mais cela n'échappa nullement à la rousse qui relâcha immédiatement la pression :

« Tu as encore mal ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton désolé.

- Non ça va, mentit-il.

- Sasuke, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Le porteur du sharingan fronça les sourcils dans l'obscurité. Son mutisme était le signe qu'il attendait une nouvelle confession de sa coéquipière, et c'est avec hésitation que celle-ci dévoila enfin :

« Je t'ai caché une autre de mes capacités. Je peux sentir le chakra, mais je peux également te soigner.

- Tu pratiques le ninjutsu médical ?

- Pas vraiment, ma technique de guérison est peu conventionnelle. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et se redressa puis, en tremblant, elle ouvrit le haut de sa veste jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, dévoilant les marques de morsures laissées en partie par son ancien maître et par des ninja d'Oto, également :

« Cette capacité n'a pas vraiment de nom. Je soigne en faisant sucer mon chakra. Pour cela, il faut me mordre. J'avais l'intention de t'en parler mais je ne voulais pas que tu me voies. C'est stupide, je sais. »

Karin détourna la tête, honteuse autant de son corps que de ses cachotteries. Elle savait que Sasuke se fichait complètement de son physique, et il pouvait même lui en vouloir qu'elle lui ait caché cette capacité. Elle s'attendait à un sermon ou une remarque tranchante. Pour avoir subi l'humeur hargneuse d'Orochimaru pendant des années, elle savait qu'une personne dans la douleur pouvait se montrer désobligeante, acerbe voire cruelle dans ses paroles qu'elle ne pensait qu'à moitié :

« Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle. Mais maintenant, tu peux en user si tu le souhaites…

- Qui ? la coupa le brun.

- Hein ?

- Qui t'a fait toutes ces marques ? »

Il avait pris une voix cinglante. Ca y est, il était énervé, et pourtant ses doigts de nacre caressaient tendrement sa clavicule droite dénudée, lui arrachant un frisson et une torsion incontrôlable dans son ventre. Elle bredouilla une réponse inaudible mais se reprit en remarquant le regard noir de Sasuke posé sur elle :

« Orochimaru… Enfin en parti…

- Ce vil serpent, qu'il aille se faire enculer par le dieu de la mort, fulmina le brun, choquant presque sa partenaire par ses paroles crues peu habituelles chez lui. Il n'y a pas été de main morte, ça a dû te faire mal.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, c'est ainsi. Pour faire sucer mon chakra, il faut me mordre très fort.

- Pourquoi sacrifier ton corps à cette enflure ? Qu'y gagnais-tu à rester sous ses ordres à lui ?

- C'était la seule option que j'avais. Tu le sais déjà, je n'ai plus de famille, et je survivais sans but lorsqu'Orochimaru m'a recueillie. Je savais que cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. J'ai de suite senti son aura louche, même si je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal si je lui obéissais. Ce don que je possède depuis la naissance m'est fort utile pour analyser les intentions d'une personne. J'étais seule, souillée et affamée, complètement anéantie, quel autre choix s'offrait à moi si ce n'est celui de mendier et voler pour survivre. C'est vrai que les premières expériences auxquelles j'ai assisté m'ont fait vomir J'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Orochimaru et ses hommes m'auraient retrouvée et exécutée pour trahison, ou bien enfermée pour faire de moi un cobaye au même titre que Suigetsu qui en a vraiment bavé. J'ai choisi de lui être fidèle et gagner sa confiance afin de jouir d'un confort de vie. Tu peux me dire que je n'ai aucun honneur, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas l'horreur des expérimentations de cet homme que tu as pourtant côtoyé de près pendant trois ans. Pourquoi crois-tu que les prisonniers cherchaient à s'enfuir malgré les risques ? Car la fuite ou la mort étaient plus douces. A côté de ce qu'ont enduré ces hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé, ces morsures ne sont que chatouilles. J'en sais quelque chose puisque je l'ai assisté. J'ai moi-même fait des choses absolument horribles, inhumaines et je n'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais c'était un choix stratégique. Il vaut mieux encore continuer à endurer ces regards suppliants que de subir soi-même. Suigetsu pourrait te le dire. Lui possède un esprit fort, c'est pour ça qu'il s'en sort si bien. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, le clapet fermé suite aux justifications plus que plausibles de sa coéquipière et le rappel de son vécu qu'elle déballait comme on raconte une anecdote sans importance, alors que lui était encore tellement affecté par le massacre de son clan. Il trouvait qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux. Ils avaient perdu leur famille tragiquement, Karin avait même été blessée jusque dans sa chair. Bien sûr, il connaissait son passé. Orochimaru le lui avait quelque peu raconté lorsqu'il lui avait présenté son future coéquipière. Bien qu'à l'époque, jeune déserteur égoïste en quête de pouvoir encore un peu chamboulé par son combat contre son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça à l'histoire d'une gamine. Aujourd'hui qu'il faisait équipe avec elle et commençait sensiblement à lui ouvrir son cœur, il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le seul malheureux sur terre. Et pourtant, elle ne se lamentait pas comme lui, peut-être parce qu'elle avait déjà obtenu satisfaction. Tous dans son village étaient morts ce jour-là, habitants comme les ennemis venus les anéantir juste pour donner l'exemple, la laissant seule au milieu de cadavres, sans explication sur sa survie. Même Orochimaru n'avait pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Quant à elle, elle affirmait ne pas se souvenir :

« Tu as donc profité de ses bonnes grâces au paiement de quelques morsures et de développer en plus un don. »

Sasuke se rappelait combien les filles de son village soignaient leur apparence au travers de régime et de coiffure. Sa mère elle-même peignait méticuleusement sa longue chevelure au moins deux fois par jour et veillait à ce que sa tenue, même de femme au foyer, soit impeccable. Karin, elle, avait en quelque sorte sacrifié une infime partie de sa féminité afin d'obtenir un certain statut dans le tas de cobayes torturés et de disciples exterminés du serpent aujourd'hui décédé. Sasuke sourit intérieurement, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une femme comme elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Elle était intelligente et ne faisait rien au hasard. Sous ses airs de fille sotte, elle cachait bien son jeu :

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette capacité. C'est héréditaire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu personne dans ma famille avec des traces de morsures, ma famille qui se limitait à mon père et ma mère. Je viens d'une simple famille de paysan. Dans mon village, on ne connaissait le ninjutsu que de nom, mais je soupçonne que ma mère cachait beaucoup de chose sur son passé, à moins qu'elle n'en sachait pas plus elle-même. »

La main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, Sasuke fixait encore les cicatrices qui parsemaient son buste jusqu'à ce que Karin remonte la fermeture jusqu'à l'orée de son cou :

« C'est laid je sais, mais ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je suis une ninja, c'est normal que je m'en tire avec des cicatrices. Si quelques petites marques permettent de soigner et sauver une personne dans l'urgence alors ça ne me dérange pas. Sasuke, si je t'ai parlé de ça maintenant, c'est parce que je te propose d'en profiter.

- Quoi ?

- J'aurais dû le faire dès le départ, ça t'aurait évité de souffrir et ça nous aurait fait économiser les médicaments. J'ai été égoïste de te cacher ça par pudeur. Si tu me mords maintenant, il te faudra encore un peu de repos pour récupérer de ton combat car je ne régénère pas l'énergie, mais tes blessures seront complètement cicatrisées et tu n'auras plus mal. Dès demain dans la journée, nous pourrons repartir.

- Non, Karin.

- Tu es pressé d'assouvir ta vengeance, non ? Je suis la seule à n'avoir ramené aucune information sur ton frère. Je ne veux pas être inutile.

- Tu fais ta part de travail. Je ne suis pas comme Orochimaru, je ne tiens pas à faire du mal à mes équipiers.

- Ne chipote pas. A quoi servira ce don si tu as peur de me faire mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis habituée à être mordue, je ne sentirai presque rien. Et puis, ne t'ai-je pas dit que je t'offrais tout de moi ? Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible, je t'assure, j'y survivrai.

- Tu es vraiment obstinée. C'est la seconde fois ce soir que tu m'incites au vice, soupira-t-il.

- Il fallait bien que j'apprenne à ne pas me laisser faire pour diriger la prison du sud. Une seule femme qui commandent tous ces hommes, j'ai dû forger mon caractère pour me faire respecter et instaurer une discipline, et c'est resté gravé en moi. Ca ne change rien au fait que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. »

Sasuke aurait aimé sourire, au fond quelque peu amusé par son audace, mais il avait définitivement perdu cette capacité à étirer ses lèvres et à rire d'une situation. Serait-il guéri une fois sa vengeance accomplie ? Pour l'heure, il devait soigner ses blessures et Karin l'incita à user de son pouvoir en rouvrant son chemisier. C'était sans appel. D'une main hésitante, il écarta un peu la veste de manière à dénuder une épaule et croqua délicatement dans la peau déjà lésée de la jeune fille. Rien ne se produisait :

« Tu dois mordre plus fort. N'aie pas peur, mords à m'en faire saigner, comme si tu voulais m'arracher la peau. »

La situation rappela à Sasuke le jour où Orochimaru l'avait mordu à la nuque pour lui apposer le sceau maudit. A l'époque, il avait été trop surpris pour comprendre l'attaque de l'homme serpent, mais il se souvenait de cette douleur aiguë dans son cou, rapidement suivi par les lancements insupportables dans sa nuque à cause de la marque. Inconsciemment, ce souvenir retenait sa mâchoire, surtout qu'il sentait sa coéquipière se tendre et retenir sa respiration à mesure qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans sa peau. Et pourtant, elle l'encourageait à la mordre encore plus fort, alors il obéit à contrecœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente comme une courant chaud s'immiscer en lui et éteindre lentement le feu qui brûlait dans son corps blessé. Il effectua quelques gestes de succion, par automatisme, le flux de chakra semblant se déverser plus rapidement de cette façon. Karin avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour maintenir la position jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que c'était suffisant.

Une vague de bien-être envahit Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille, enlaçant sa taille. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un nourrisson tétant le sein de sa mère. Non, même plus, c'était une sensation bien plus forte qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pas même du temps où il vivait encore avec sa famille. La chaleur du chakra de Karin s'imprégnait en lui. Plus qu'un sentiment de quiétude absolu, c'était une sorte d'extase qui se répandait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Son duvet se hérissait, des décharges électriques picotaient sa peau, des frissons partaient de son crâne pour couler le long de ses vertèbres et jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Ses oreilles percevaient leur deux cœurs battre à l'unisson et frapper durement leur cage thoracique comme s'ils voulaient en sortir pour se rencontrer. Sasuke se sentait soudainement léger, apaisé. Karin venait de lui arracher sa douleur physique mais aussi morale. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Etait-ce l'effet de cette technique originale ou bien parce que c'était juste elle ? Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, l'Uchiwa savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de cette nouvelle drogue. Il raffolait du chakra de la rousse, tout comme elle était fascinée par le sien, à croire qu'ils étaient compatibles, juste faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était un sentiment totalement nouveau et qui lui échappait complètement, qui l'effrayait et le fascinait à la fois.

Même lorsque l'opération finit et que ses dents se retirèrent, laissant leur passage sur la peau de la ninja sensorielle, Sasuke resta blotti tout contre elle, la serrant possessivement, rageant à l'idée qu'un type comme Orochimaru avait eu droit à un tel délice bien avant lui. Son corps et sa raison se bataillaient. L'un disait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à un tel sentiment de bien-être, qu'il ne devait avoir que sa vengeance en tête, l'autre soutenait que le plaisir occasionnel ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour le corps. En l'occurrence, c'était le second qui menait la bataille pour le moment. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Karin, ses lèvres frôlant la base de sa gorge tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas se défaire de ce plaisir nouveau.

Au bout de longues minutes, lorsque la respiration de la jeune fille reprit un rythme normal, dehors commençaient à poindre les premières lueurs de l'aurore, sonnant la fin de leur nuit de complicité et de confession. Les mains de Karin glissèrent dans le dos de l'Uchiwa, lui arrachant un frisson, et elle vint tendrement poser sa joue sur la tête de l'homme toujours blotti contre elle. Elle aurait aimé embrasser le haut de son crâne, mais son courage n'allait pas jusque là. Malgré leur position, elle était persuadée que Sasuke, peu tactile en temps normal, ne devait pas aimer les embrassades. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, Karin remarqua qu'il avait le visage en feu. Inquiète qu'il n'ait de la fièvre, elle posa sa main sur son front mais le brun la lui saisit avant de lui dire à son tour à l'oreille :

« Tu sais Karin, peut-être que moi aussi, je pourrais t'aimer. »

Elle rougit furieusement et écarquilla les yeux à cette déclaration, croyant un instant que ses oreilles devenaient aussi défectueuses que sa vue :

« Qu... Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive, susurra-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Mais je sais que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et que je suis bien comme ça. »

Les yeux mi-clos, le corps repu de bien-être, ses gestes uniquement guidés par l'ivresse du moment, une ébriété bien différente de celle du début de soirée, Sasuke déposa d'abord un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse avant de s'éloigner quelque peu pour observer sa réaction. Ils s'échangèrent leur souffle, leur respiration devenant erratique, puis ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau, comme attirés l'un vers l'autre tel un aimant, scellant cette fois leurs lèvres dans un premier vrai baiser. Les effluves de l'alcool s'étaient envolées pour laisser place au parfum de la complicité. Chacun les yeux fermés, les bras de la jeune fille encerclaient les épaules de son partenaire. Quant à la main du brun, elle appuyait sur la tête de Karin pour ne rompre cet instant pour rien au monde, entortillant ses doigts dans le rouge de ses cheveux. Ils faisaient danser leur langue inexpérimentées dans ce domaine, étonnamment bien accordées, comme si deux âmes-sœurs venaient de se trouver, avant de se laisser retomber sur les futon, leurs lèvres toujours collées. Sasuke se positionna au dessus de sa coéquipière et alla prendre une de ses mains pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. Il ne s'y connaissait en rien, n'avait jamais porté d'attention aux couples, mais pourtant sa langue et ses mains se mouvaient avec aisance et sans hésitation. On aurait dit qu'il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, à moins que ça ne soit Karin qui avait pénétré son esprit et ouvert une porte jusqu'à ce jour bien fermée.

Ils finirent par se séparer. La rousse reprenait difficilement sa respiration, sa cage thoracique alourdie par le poids de Sasuke toujours allongé sur elle, sa tête brune nichée dans le cou de la ninja sensorielle. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, semblant s'endormir, avant de glisser sur le côté afin de la laisser respirer et de passer ses deux bras autour de sa taille dans une nouvelle étreinte possessive qu'elle n'aurait brisé pour rien au monde. Karin n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Enfin, elle avait réussi à toucher le cœur de Sasuke, et bientôt, elle pourrait revoir son sourire, elle en était persuadée. Forte de ce nouvel espoir, elle s'écroula elle aussi de fatigue, son nez dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire. Cette fois, elle osa déposer un chaste baiser sur le haut de son crâne, Sasuke ne le sentant nullement, déjà plongé dans un sommeil sans cauchemar. La peur qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt s'était envolée, brisée, expulsée par la rousse. Encore une fois, elle lui avait redonné courage. Elle lui avait même apporté plus que ça cette nuit : l'éveil d'un sentiment au moins aussi fort que la haine qui le consumait depuis des années.

Dès à présent, il se sentait à présent prêt à tuer son frère et à marcher à nouveau vers la lumière, aux côtés de Karin.

\******/

Tandis que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient, Jûgo revint une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'hôtel pour y découvrir son chef et la seule fille de leur groupe fortement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux semblaient paisibles, et même Jûgo, qui trouvait la jeune fille trop bruyante, trop impulsive, trop peu honnête avec ses sentiments, reconnaissait qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur Sasuke.

Il recouvrit les deux jeunes gens, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Sasuke quelques heures plus tôt, alors que ce dernier s'était endormi, un bras autour des épaules de Karin. Cela l'avait bien étonné, jusqu'à reconstituer le puzzle et réaliser que depuis le début, Karin avait plus d'importance pour Sasuke que lui ou Suigetsu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il prenait discrètement sa défense lorsque le ton montait entre Suigetsu et elle, alors que des fois c'était elle-même qui débutait les hostilités. Il ne lui avait pas fait de reproche qu'elle revienne bredouille dans leur tache de trouver des indices sur Itachi. Il la laissait le réprimander, lui le fier Uchiwa, et en plus il lui avait cédée bien facilement lorsqu'elle a voulu lui donner de l'alcool. Ces détails pouvaient paraître insignifiants, mais Jûgo voyait là des signes d'un rapprochement entre ses deux équipiers. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Si Sasuke était une lame, Karin était son fourreau², celle avec qui il pouvait refermer son tranchant et se reposer. Il avait besoin d'elle tout comme lui avait besoin de Sasuke. Suigetsu, lui, apportait son soutien à sa manière, et il mettait dans l'ambiance dans leur équipe plus soudée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Jûgo était bien content qu'Hebi existe.

Le grand roux les couva du regard avant de quitter à nouveau la chambre et de revenir se poster aux côtés de Suigetsu, affalé dans une chambre voisine. L'Hôzuki avait littéralement vidé son estomac et tous les intestins de son organisme dans les toilettes de l'hôtel, ou plutôt à côté. Après quoi, il s'était lamentablement échoué sur le sol, endormi comme un saoulard après une bonne cuite. Penaud, Jûgo s'était mille fois excusé auprès du personnel avant de nettoyer lui-même les dégâts de son coéquipier et de le veiller dans une autre chambre, ne souhaitant pas déranger les deux beaux jeunes gens qui dormaient déjà.

Sasuke semblait si serein. Sa dévotion envers lui l'avait poussé à ne pas perturber ce rare moment de paix, moment qui ne risquait pas de se reproduire de si tôt. D'ici quelques heures, l'Uchiwa irait enfin au bout de sa revanche et tuerait le dernier membre de son clan, son grand frère qu'il avait adoré la moitié de sa jeune vie. Plus que jamais, il sentirait seul, et plus que tout, il aurait besoin d'eux. Jûgo soupçonnait que c'était aussi dans ce but qu'il avait rassemblé une équipe. Sa famille, les habitants de Konoha, l'équipe sept, Orochimaru puis eux trois. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Sasuke n'a jamais été et surtout n'a jamais voulu être seul.

\*******/

¹ _Son vocabulaire avait une forte ressemblance avec celui de Naruto, à croire qu'ils venaient de la même famille : _Je rappelle que Karin fait parti du clan Uzumaki (on l'apprend lors du combat d'Itachi et Sasuke contre Kabuto). Appartenir à un même clan ne signifie pas forcément avoir un lien de famille direct, mais j'aime à penser que Karin et Naruto sont comme des cousins éloignés.

² _Si Sasuke était une lame, Karin était son fourreau : _Cette expression (que j'utilise souvent d'ailleurs) ne vient pas de moi mais d'une réplique dans l'OAV d'ouverture de Kenshin le Vagabond : _Rurōni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci d'avoir lu

J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, désolée sur vous trouvez ça guimauve. Si vous vous demandez quand est-ce que reviendront les éléments du prologue, sachez qu'il refera surface dans le prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétude. Encore une fois, j'accepte toutes les critiques alors n'hésitez pas. A très bientôt.


	4. Interlude

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Pour commencer, bonnes vacances à tous et félicitation aux nouveaux diplômés. Ca c'est dit, parlons maintenant de choses plus fâcheuses.

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Désolée de ce retard, juste quatre semaines depuis le dernier chapitre... Je dois avouer que j'ai trop compté sur mes vacances pour avancer cette fic mais au final je n'ai pas eu tant de temps que ça (c'est drôle, mais j'en ai plus quand je ne suis pas en vacances). J'avais de l'avance mais j'ai été dépassée et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive (en fait ça m'arrive tout le temps). Et donc après bien trois semaines de retard, voici le chapitre… Ben en fait, comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas vraiment le chapitre 3 que je poste aujourd'hui, même s'il fait suite au chapitre 2. Bon, je m'explique. A la base, toute cette partie se trouvait dans le chapitre 3. Il s'agissait d'un flash-back de Karin qui se situe après la mort d'Itachi et la révélation à Sasuke de la vérité sur le sacrifice de son frère (passage que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire initialement, ce sont vos commentaires qui m'ont donnée envie de m'y arrêter). Mais au final, je n'avais pas encore terminé le chapitre 3 qu'il devenait carrément trop long par rapport aux autres. Et donc, comme toute cette partie est à peu près de la même longueur que le prologue, qu'elle ne montre pas directement du SasuKarin mais se concentre sur les sentiments de Karin et qu'en plus elle se situe pile en plein milieu de la fic (normalement après il me reste deux chapitres et l'épilogue), j'ai donc décidée d'en faire un interlude. Et l'idée au fond me plait vis-à-vis de la phrase qui se trouve sous le titre. Dans le prologue, on parle de la fillette, dans l'interlude, on parle de la jeune fille, je vous laisse deviner l'épilogue. Cela montre à mon sens une évolution du personnage principal de la fic et l'idée me plaisait bien. J'en suis navrée si vous n'adhérez pas.

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture

* * *

_**J'ai tenté de lancer un genjutsu aux maisons d'édition mais force est de constater que je n'ai aucun don d'hypnose. Et donc, le manga Naruto, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**Interlude**_

_La jeune fille déterminée armée de confiance_

« Le combat est terminé, Sasuke a gagné »

C'était ce que leur avait communiqués Zetsu, l'homme aux deux visages de l'Akatsuki. Cette annonce réduisit considérablement l'angoisse de Karin, mais c'était bien peu connaître la véritable issue du duel fratricide entre Sasuke et Itachi. Le vrai combat de l'Uchiwa vainqueur ne faisait que commencer.

La ninja sensorielle courait sans faillir dans les dédales de cette cachette appartenant à l'organisation criminelle, aussi sombre et froide que ne l'étaient les différents repaires d'Orochimaru. Les sens aux aguets, elle suivait la trace du peu de chakra de Sasuke, Suigetsu et Jûgo à sa suite qui avaient foi en son pouvoir pour retrouver rapidement leur chef. Ils avaient semé Kisame et Zetsu, à moins que ces derniers aient juste laissé tomber l'envie de les poursuivre. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle autant que les autres souhaitaient s'enquérir au plus vite de l'état de santé de l'Uchiwa.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, l'anxiété se faufilait sournoisement dans les veines de la rousse. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait commencé à sentir l'instabilité dans le fluide énergétique de son bien-aimé. Il se passait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien perturber l'inébranlable Sasuke Uchiwa de cette manière ? Il avait accompli sa vengeance, ne devrait-il pas, au contraire, se sentir soulagé ? Et qui était cette autre personne avec lui ? Karin eut la réponse à ses questions lorsqu'elle vit un homme masqué portant un manteau de l'Akatsuki sortir d'une pièce. C'était lui qui se trouvait avec son Sasuke. La ninja sensorielle n'avait jamais senti un chakra aussi mystérieux. Cet homme, qui mêlait calme et perfidie, ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance :

« Vous êtes les compagnons de Sasuke ? demanda leur mystérieux interlocuteur. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger mais il vient de subir un choc de taille. Il n'est pas vraiment en état de vous répondre actuellement.

- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'emporta immédiatement Karin.

- J'ai simplement brisé son illusion. Sasuke devait savoir, c'était son droit.

- Savoir quoi ? questionna cette fois Suigetsu.

- Vous le lui demanderez lorsqu'il aura fait le deuil de ses anciens rêves. Je viens de tout lui raconter, je ne vais pas le faire une seconde fois. J'ai à faire. »

Il dépassa les subordonnées de Sasuke pour se rendre dans une autre salle. Ces derniers ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Ils déboulèrent dans la pièce où le brun était assis par terre contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague. Avec son teint si pâle et son manque de réaction, on l'aurait presque cru mort. Seul le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il vivait toujours :

« Sasuke, l'appela Karin en lui secouant l'épaule. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Sasuke, regarde-nous, dis quelque chose. »

Rassurée et inquiète à la fois, elle aurait voulu le serrer contre elle mais ne le fit pas. L'Uchiwa se trouvait dans une sorte de léthargie et le perturber encore plus n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus indiquée chez lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts rapprochés. Même s'ils avaient partagé un tendre moment d'intimité, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il existait une relation officielle entre eux deux :

« Merde mec, bouge-toi un peu et raconte-nous. On s'est tous rongé les ongles pour toi.

- La ferme Suigetsu, gronda la rousse. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment ! Et puis d'abord, toi inquiet ? Tu as passé ton temps à faire le beau avec ton couteau démesuré tandis que l'autre était à la limite de prendre le thé avec ses piafs. Il n'y a que moi qui m'inquiète réellement pour Sasuke.

- Calme-toi Karin, dit cette fois très calmement le grand roux qui ne releva pas la provocation. Nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui, à notre manière.

- Et ne gueule pas comme ça, renchérit l'épéiste. Il a déjà le corps blessé, l'âme perturbée, et les yeux épuisés par le sharingan. Si en plus tu lui bousilles les oreilles, il restera une loque le restant de ses jours.

- Si tu n'es pas là pour le soutenir, tu peux dégager. J'en danserai de joie.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir une écrevisse folle se dandiner alors je pense que je vais rester, répliqua encore Suigetsu avant de venir se positionner à côté de son chef et de passer une main devant ses yeux éteints. Youhou, Sasuke, tu m'entends ? Parle-nous, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as accompli ta vengeance, tu devrais être content, non ? »

Le brun restait définitivement sourd aux stimulations de ses plus bruyants coéquipiers. Jusque là calme dans son coin, Jûgo soupira avant de s'imposer pour prendre le corps du blessé dans ses bras et de le réinstaller dans la literie de fortune qu'avait mise en place Tobi. A peine couché, le porteur du sharingan ferma les yeux :

« Pour le moment, laissons-le se reposer, déclara simplement le grand roux.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose cloche. Même mourant, Sasuke ne se serait jamais présenté à nous de cette façon aussi pathétique. Sasuke est fort et fier. Même après son affrontement contre Deidara, il avait du répondant alors qu'il était gravement blessé. Là, ses blessures ne semblent pas si graves, mais on dirait que son psychisme est détruit, supposa la rousse. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit l'homme masqué. Il a brisé les illusions de Sasuke et lui a dévoilé toute la vérité. Mais quelle vérité peut mettre Sasuke dans cet état ?

- Tu as dit toi-même que Sasuke était fort. Aussi terrible soit cette vérité, elle ne le changera pas. Rassure-toi Karin, il a juste besoin de repos, j'ai foi en lui, lui assura Jûgo confiant.

- Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu as toujours été fou. Sasuke reste un humain qui vient de subir un second traumatisme. Autrefois, il est passé d'un enfant joyeux à un être empli de haine et taciturne. Cette fois, comment le retrouvera-t-on à son réveil ?

- Tu es folle de lui mais tu ne crois pas du tout en lui, ricana Suigetsu.

- Que… N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Sasuke ne m'intéressait pas. Je dis ça parce que j'espère qu'il va avoir la décence de nous payer maintenant qu'il a accompli sa vengeance en se servant bien de nous.

- Si ce n'est que l'argent qui t'intéresse, tu aurais pu aussi vendre ton corps… »

La droite se fit sentir sur la joue de l'Hôzuki qui eut tout juste le temps de se liquéfier. S'attendant à d'autres assauts de la rousse en furie qu'il savait avoir bien énervée, Suigetsu se mit en position de défense, mais rien ne vint. Karin était contrariée, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle serrait sa cape dans ses poings, mais elle se retenait bien de le frapper à nouveau malgré sa brûlante envie de le tabasser pour son insulte :

« C'est parti tout seul, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Je vais enquêter sur ce type, dit-elle en se levant.

- Il est peut-être dangereux. Ce n'est pas prudent que tu y ailles seule, la prévint Jûgo.

- Il est louche en effet. Ses ambitions sont noires mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit notre ennemi. J'ai un bon instinct sur ce genre de chose. Jûgo, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur Sasuke et je ne fais confiance qu'à toi. Et je ne veux surtout pas de l'autre énergumène comme compagnie alors j'irai seule.

- S'il te tuait, ça serait plus calme et plus sain pour Sasuke, grommela l'épéiste qui massait sa joue.

- Ca te plairait mais dommage pour toi, ça n'arrivera pas. Sasuke a besoin de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer la carte de l'imprudence.

- Comme si tu étais indispensable. Laisse-moi rire. »

Karin ne releva pas et quitta la pièce. Il était complètement inutile de gâcher son énergie à défier Suigetsu aux vannes mesquines. Il semblait intarissable dans ce domaine, alors autant l'ignorer. Elle, elle savait pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche de son chef qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour elle. Même sans cela, elle ne romprait pas la promesse faite à l'Uchiwa, son élu, à savoir de tout lui offrir de sa personne.

Elle aimait sincèrement Sasuke. Tout comme sa mère autrefois, elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur et elle comptait bien le suivre quelque soit ses ambitions et quoiqu'il en dise. Très sincèrement, elle aurait préféré couler des jours paisibles avec lui, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle s'était attendue à retrouver Sasuke reposé, détendu, allégé de ces années de haine, mais c'était tout l'inverse. L'Uchiwa était meurtri et décomposé. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu comme cela ? Karin avait besoin de le savoir, ainsi elle pourrait mieux comprendre sa souffrance et la partager avec lui, peut-être même en porter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu si cela pouvait l'apaiser.

C'était là la raison principale de sa fuite, bien qu'il y avait aussi Suigetsu qui avait poussé un peu trop loin la provocation. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas lorsqu'il la désignait presque comme une fille facile, voire même comme une putain. Karin n'aimait que Sasuke. Il est le seul qui a su réveiller chez elle le désir de s'unir à nouveau avec un homme après son viol, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pensée possible tant la douleur était restée bien ancrée au fond de ses entrailles. Bien sûr, l'épéiste n'était pas au courant de son passé, mais il pourrait quand même s'abstenir de ce genre d'allusion complètement déplacée. Elle s'était retenue de le pulvériser car ce n'était pas le moment. Sasuke se trouvait dans un état de détresse bien plus grande que la sienne. Cela la rendait triste tout autant qu'elle était en colère contre son ignorance et son impuissance. Elle se sentait faible et insignifiante, incapable de soulager celui qu'elle aimait. Tant de contrariétés qui la ramenaient indéniablement à ce jour qui avait démoli son existence simple et innocente. Si elle n'avait pas été si chétive, peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose pour sa famille. Maintenant, ses proches se limitaient à Sasuke et elle ne commettrait pas encore l'erreur de laisser la personne la plus chère à son cœur se faire détruire. Elle avait mûri chez Orochimaru. Elle n'était plus une pauvre petite créature dérisoire. Elle était forte.

Elle retrouva l'homme masqué dans une autre pièce du repaire qui ressemblait à une salle d'expérience. La vue des nombreux yeux conservés dans des aquariums la révulsa mais elle surmonta rapidement son dégoût pour s'approcher de l'étrange individu qui tenait dans sa main un bistouri au dessus du cadavre d'Itachi Uchiwa :

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il à la nouvelle venue mais elle l'ignora, reportant son attention sur le macchabée qui semblait garder sa beauté Uchiwenne même après sa mort.

- Il semble bien paisible pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire assassiner.

- Tu as l'œil.

- J'ai surtout scruté leur chakra durant leur combat, comme nous étions bloqués par Kisame. Je voulais m'assurer que Sasuke allait bien et que l'énergie de son frère diminuait. Ce j'ai senti pendant leur duel m'a étonnée. On aurait dit qu'Itachi n'avait aucune intention meurtrière.

- Ta capacité de perception est très forte. Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke t'a choisie.

- Il m'a choisie bien plus que pour mes capacités. »

En effet, elle croyait vraiment que malgré ses humeurs changeantes, l'Uchiwa avait réellement de l'affection pour elle et que cette nuit passée à l'hôtel, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'était pas que l'assouvissement d'une pulsion d'adolescent. Elle s'accrochait aux mots qui avaient filé entre ses lèvres délicieuses. Sasuke avait dit peut-être l'aimer lui aussi. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse. Elle qui était folle d'amour pour lui, elle vivait dans l'espoir que ses sentiments lui soit retournée :

« Tu t'appelles Karin, c'est cela ?

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- L'Akatsuki suit la trace de Sasuke depuis un bon moment. Il est un élément intéressant, susceptible de nous rejoindre. Nous avons également fait des recherches sur l'équipe qu'il a formée. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru que le solitaire Sasuke puisse accorder autant d'importance à quelques personnes, mais cela peut-être un atout.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Lorsque j'eus fini de raconter la vérité à Sasuke sur le sacrifice de son frère, il est entré dans une phase de délire et de nombreuses émotions se sont bousculées dans sa tête.

- C'est donc bien de ta faute s'il est comme ça, pesta Karin.

- Sasuke était en droit de connaître la vérité sur son frère, son clan, le village de Konoha. Même si la pilule est dure à avaler, il s'en remettra et m'en sera reconnaissant.

- J'ai foi en lui mais pas en toi. Ton chakra me semble encore plus mauvais que celui d'Orochimaru.

- Tu as raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Personnellement, je convoite le fort potentiel de Sasuke et je suis curieux de voir comment ses yeux vont évoluer. Même si nous ne nous entendons pas, Sasuke me sera redevable d'avoir brisé les mensonges qui l'entouraient et donc il coopérera avec moi. Toi, tu es plus méfiante, et pourtant tu te tiens là, seule devant moi, sans la moindre arme.

- Tu ne vas rien me faire, répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

- En effet, quel intérêt aurais-je à te supprimer ? Du moins maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose. Avant que vous ne débouliez comme un troupeau au galop toi et tes copains, Sasuke a frisé avec un semblant de démence pendant plusieurs minutes et il ne cessait de répéter des noms. Il appelait ses parents, son frère aussi, ses anciens camarades, son maître qui lui a enseigné le _Chidori_, son équipe actuelle et ainsi que le Hokage troisième du nom. Et parmi eux, trois personnes revenaient plus souvent et dans lesquelles il mettait plus d'émotion dans sa voix. Itachi, Naruto et Karin. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un hasard, ou pas. Tu sembles importante aux yeux de Sasuke. Tu es donc susceptible d'éveiller des émotions fortes chez lui et d'améliorer son pouvoir.

- Pourquoi Sasuke chercherait-il encore la puissance maintenant qu'il a accompli son objectif ? Pourquoi choisirait-il une voie parsemée de ténèbres qu'il a embrassée bien involontairement pour venger son clan ?

- Itachi souhait également que Sasuke revienne à Konoha en héros et qu'il reconstruise sa vie. C'était un homme réellement bon qui rêvait de paix, mais Sasuke n'est pas comme lui. Avec les vérités qu'il a entendu, en bon Uchiwa, il est empli de haine et rongé par le désir de revanche. C'est elle seule qui dicte ses actes.

- C'est faux, Sasuke porte aussi de l'amour en lui. Il me l'a prouvée, objectiva la rousse qui défendrait l'homme de sa vie envers et contre tout. Détrompe-toi, il sait se montrer tendre.

- Tu es une des rares personnes à qui il dévoile ses affects refoulés. C'est justement parce que tu lui connais cette facette que tu es spéciale pour lui. Comme tout humain, il a bien entendu besoin d'amour familial, d'amitié et d'amour passionnel. Et vous trois, Itachi, Naruto et toi, vous semblez représenter ces trois besoins. Il a déjà perdu son frère dans des circonstances autre que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Accablé de chagrin, cela éveillera probablement son mangekyô sharingan. Les Uchiwa réagissent principalement aux émotions négatives. La tristesse, la colère, la haine, tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Que dans son état actuel, Sasuke va rechercher la puissance et arrivera un moment où il devra choisir entre toi ou l'acquisition d'un nouveau pouvoir. Il pourrait te sacrifier pour cela. Tu prends des risques en étant si proche de lui.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Il est tout ce qui me reste. Je l'aime et je lui ai déjà dit que je lui offrais tout.

- Tu parles comme Itachi qui a tout donné pour Sasuke et son village. Il idéalisait probablement trop son petit frère. Il ne le voyait que comme un gentil garçon en peine, il n'a pas réalisé que Sasuke cachait un meurtrier en lui.

- Sasuke n'est pas un meurtrier ! contra Karin.

- Votre amour pour lui vous aveugle. Pour le moment, Sasuke est encore blanchi, mais cette tendance risque de changer. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est instable, à la limite de l'aliénation. Il n'a jamais supporté la perte de son clan. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est son sang qui fait cela, qui engendre ses pulsions. C'est plus fort que lui. Sasuke est un ninja au fort potentiel réellement dangereux. Réalises-tu enfin dans quelle aventure tu t'embarques en restant à ses côtés ? Es-tu vraiment prête à vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête ? Ta détermination va-t-elle si loin ?

- Oui, ne sous-estime pas la force d'une femme amoureuse. Je l'empêcherai de sombrer. Et si c'est inévitable, alors j'irai le chercher moi-même dans les ténèbres. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, c'est ainsi que je conçois mon nindô. »

Karin crut percevoir un sourire sous le masque de son interlocuteur :

« Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke tient tant à toi. Tu lui rappelles beaucoup de personnes chères à son cœur. Continue de l'aimer et le soutenir autant. Plus il s'attachera à toi, plus la souffrance sera grande lorsque le moment de réveiller sa puissance arrivera. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas répéter sa détermination. Elle toisa l'homme même si elle était de toute évidence bien moins forte que lui. Ce dernier détourna son attention d'elle pour la reporter sur le corps d'Itachi Uchiwa :

« Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais lui extraire ses yeux pour les conserver avec les autres. Ses sharingan sont un cadeau du ciel et ils serviront très certainement à Sasuke plus tard.

- Et ensuite, que vas-tu faire de son corps ?

- Je vais l'enterrer au pied d'un arbre dans la forêt avoisinante. Itachi aimait la forêt, elle lui rappelait celles qui entourent Konoha.

- Tu n'es pas si mauvais en fait. Tu prends la peine de l'enterrer alors que tu pourrais simplement brûler son corps.

- Je le fais pour que Sasuke puisse se recueillir et également dans mon propre intérêt. Sa reconnaissance envers moi n'en sera que décuplée.

- Tu es un manipulateur, vociféra la ninja sensorielle écoeurée par cet homme qui voulait s'approprier son bien-aimé.

- Je ne le nie pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Sasuke ne t'appartient pas.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

- Tu me répugnes mais j'ai énormément de respect pour Itachi Uchiwa. Aussi, je vais t'aider à l'enterrer.

- Je vais d'abord lui arracher les yeux. Tu ferais mieux de sortir.

- J'étais l'assistante d'Orochimaru. J'ai vu bien pire. »

Suigetsu et Jûgo étant restés aux côtés de leur chef, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui. D'autant plus qu'actuellement, rien n'atteignait Sasuke, pas même leur voix. Elle s'inquiétait mais rester à côté de lui n'y changerait rien. Autant qu'elle s'assure que son défunt frère puisse bénéficier d'obsèques dignes de sa personne, tel que l'aurait souhaité le brun.

En fin de journée, après avoir décidé de la dernière demeure d'Itachi Uchiwa, Madara et elle retournèrent au repaire. Sasuke s'était réveillé et se trouvait actuellement debout sur un rocher au devant de la mer. Il fixait l'horizon lointain, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, insensible comme plus tôt aux stimulations extérieures. Elle interrogea ses deux autres comparses mais ces derniers affirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil, qu'il était simplement venu se poster ici.

Les vagues percutaient violemment les rochers, venant mouiller les jambes de l'Uchiwa, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Karin comprit aux tressautements de ses épaules qu'une autre eau salée était en train d'humidifier son visage. Sasuke pleurait son frère disparu. Elle, comme les deux autres membres de son équipe, ne firent aucun geste, sachant d'avance qu'ils seront rejetés. L'âme endeuillée, son esprit rempli de regrets et de souvenirs à la fois joyeux et douloureux, Karin percevait, sans même scruter son chakra, que Sasuke avait indéniablement changé. Bien que Tobi l'aie averti de cette métamorphose, elle en ressentait une lourdeur au coeur. Le brun était bien plus sombre et distant, et les mots qu'il prononça enfin confirmèrent ses doutes :

« Le serpent a mué. Dorénavant, notre équipe s'appellera Taka. Taka n'a qu'un seul objectif. »

Témoins au premier rang de la haine viscérale qui venait de consumer le peu d'humanité que possédait Sasuke, ils étaient tous silencieux, attendant la sentence tant redoutée, à peine masquée par le vacarme des vagues :

« Nous allons détruire Konoha »

C'était non négociable. Le brun avait parlé avec un timbre hautain et imposant, signifiant qu'il avait pris sa décision. Tandis que Suigetsu le jugea fou et Jugô triste au point que cela altère son jugement, Karin pensa seulement que le Sasuke souriant qu'elle aimait à en mourir venait de tomber dans un profond coma. Elle se l'imaginait enchaîné au fin fond de l'inconscient du brun, si lointain qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre pour le moment.

Mais cela n'ébranla en rien sa détermination qu'elle avait farouchement défendue face à Madara quelques heures plus tôt. Quoique décide Sasuke, il restait son élu, et elle l'aimait assez pour prendre le risque de le suivre dans cette voie dangereuse parsemée de noirceur, lui prendre la main, le rassurer et le guider de nouveau vers la lumière. Si elle voulait revoir son sourire, elle n'avait que cette option.

Itachi avait essayé au travers de mensonges, Naruto par la force, elle le ferait par sa simple présence, sa persistance et ces mots qu'elle répéterait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent à nouveau le cœur de Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Ce qui a fait la longueur de cette partie, c'est le dialogue entre Karin et Tobi que je ne pensais pas si long à la base (j'ai toujours du mal à évaluer à l'avance les longueurs) mais pour moi il est un élément important donc je ne voulais pas le bâcler et je vous jure que j'ai galéré à trouver l'ordre des répliques. Et au final, je n'en suis pas si satisfaite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je ne lis pas le manga mais regarde plutôt l'anime. Je survole un peu les derniers scan, et je sais que Tobi n'est pas Madara mais comme il se présente ainsi, c'est pour cela j'ai repris son nom. Je tiens à le préciser pour vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérence.

Ensuite, pour ceux qui se tiennent au jus des derniers chapitres, le deuxième Hokage (version Edo Tenseï) dévoilera en gros que les Uchiwa sont un clan maudit, très attachés à l'amour et qui sombrent facilement en cas de perte. Ces pertes, justement, déclenchent une modification dans leur système cérébral, manifestant le sharingan. Je le précise car c'est un fait important que beaucoup de fan du couple SasuKarin ont relevé et que nous retrouverons par la suite.

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer et à me pointer des fautes su vous en voyez. Pour ceux qui aiment le couple principal, rassurez-vous, il reviendra dans le prochain chapitre. C'est que ce n'est pas facile de faire admettre ses sentiments à un Uchiwa. Déjà merci de vous être arrêtée sur ma fic. A très bientôt.


	5. Panique

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci aux lecteurs d'être arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre, et surtout merci aux reviewers. Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et m'encouragent toujours. Des fois même, ils me donnent de nouvelles idées, ce qui fait que cette fic est plus longue que prévu, à mon plus grand bonheur (et j'espère aussi le votre) car j'adore écrire sur ces deux-là et sur la team Taka en général. C'est ma première fic Naruto (je ne compte pas le torchon pornographique que j'ai écrit il y a fort longtemps et que j'ai eu l'audace de publier sur ce site).

Bonne Lecture

* * *

_**Je me suis cosplayée en Kishimoto-sensei mais mes talents en dessin digne d'un gosse de maternelle m'ont grillée. Le manga Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Panique**_

Derrière son masque, celui qui se faisait appeler Tobi souriait. Fort satisfait d'avoir réussi à rallier l'héritier Uchiwa à son organisation, il le félicitait intérieurement de sa première mission périlleuse. Capturer un bijû, ce n'était une partie de plaisir pour personne. Pas même pour eux à l'Akatsuki, qui ne regroupaient pourtant que des ninjas d'élite.

Penché sur le corps de l'hôte d'Hachibi que venait de lui ramener l'équipe Taka, il crut reconnaître des marques de carbonisation peu communes sur la peau mate de l'individu :

« Il a donc réveillé le pouvoir de l'Amaterasu. Même plus encore, j'ai l'impression. »

Ces flammes noires étaient connues comme étant impossibles à éteindre. Pourtant, si Hachibi se retrouvait lésé au plus profond de sa chair, son corps n'avait pas fini en cendre, et c'était tant mieux parce que l'Akatsuki avait besoin de lui vivant :

« Je n'y vois qu'une seule explication. Sasuke est parvenu à éteindre les flammes de l'Amaterasu. Itachi lui-même n'y était jamais parvenu. Il est plus impressionnant que je ne le pensais. Je me demande ce qui a pu réveiller un tel pouvoir chez lui.

- Tu te poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse. »

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais Tobi savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix nébuleuse. Aussi, il ne fut pas choqué de voir sortir du mur une masse gluante ornée de deux faces de couleur différente :

« Tu les as vus combattre ? demanda-t-il au nouveau venu.

- Je n'ai rien raté, confirma Zetsu qui se spécialisait dans l'espionnage. La puissance d'Hachibi est phénoménale. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour eux, même pour Sasuke qui a bien failli y passer. Ils n'en sont d'ailleurs pas tous sortis indemnes.

- Et donc, selon toi, comment ont-ils vaincu ?

- Le travail d'équipe ne suffisant pas, c'est le cœur qui l'a emporté. Tu es un Uchiwa, et donc tu sais très bien que c'est la clé du pouvoir du sharingan. »

Bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Il l'avait deviné lorsque Sasuke était venu lui apporter le Jinchuriki. Son regard avait changé. Il était plus doux, plus compatissant, et il s'inquiétait avant tout pour ses équipiers qu'il avait immédiatement emmenés se faire soigner, lui adressant à peine une parole, ne réclamant même pas son dû :

« Parfait, c'est parfait, pensa à voix haute le vrai chef de l'Akatsuki. Le cœur est fragile, surtout celui d'un Uchiwa. Maintenant que Sasuke se gonfle de sentiment, il a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour tomber d'encore plus haut. Plus la chute sera douloureuse, plus son pouvoir sera grand. Bientôt, il sera un pantin gorgé de ténèbres, manipulé par mes fils. »

Il sourit à nouveau sous son masque, un sourire à la hauteur de ses idées machiavéliques :

« Cette fille a tord de croire en lui. Sasuke aussi manipulable qu'une poupée désarticulée. Quelques paroles suffiront à le faire douter. »

\******/

Après avoir livré l'hôte d'Hachibi à l'Akatsuki, la Team Taka se rendit dans un des repaires d'Orochimaru. Autrefois la prison de Suigetsu, ils purent l'immerger dans un grand aquarium afin qu'il se régénère de lui-même dans son élément. Leur groupe avait besoin de repos après ce combat plus dévastateur qu'ils ne le pensaient. Sasuke, au départ trop confiant, avait vite déchanté et ne serait probablement plus en vie si ses équipiers n'avaient pas été là pour lui prêter main forte ou le soigner en plein combat. Cet affrontement lui avait fortement sapé le moral, même s'il en était finalement sorti vainqueur et plus puissant. Il était quand même parvenu à déclencher la _Lumière céleste_ et à contrôler ces flammes dévastatrices, mais la moitié de son équipe en était ressortie gravement atteint. Suigetsu et Karin se trouvaient inconscients, Jûgo avait vu sa corpulence et son pouvoir diminué, lui-même sentait que sa vue commençait déjà à faiblir. Dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore invoqué le légendaire Susanô et que ses yeux lui faisaient déjà atrocement mal à chaque utilisation du _Mangekyô Sharingan_.

Fort heureusement, les jours de Suigetsu et Karin ne semblaient pas en danger. L'épéiste s'était retrouvé figé dans une forme d'eau gélatineuse afin que son corps si spécial se protège de l'attaque dévastatrice d'Hachibi. Quant à Karin, elle souffrait principalement d'une grande brûlure au dos, provoqué ni plus ni moins par les flammes noires de l'_Amaterasu_. Bien que cela n'ait pas été volontaire, la peau mutilée de la rousse réussit à faire culpabiliser silencieusement le brun. Il s'empressa de l'allonger sur le côté et de lui administrer un onguent acheté chez Nekobaa lors de sa première visite. Bien qu'il connaissait la qualité des produits de cette veille gâteuse de chat, Sasuke se doutait, au vu de la gravité de la brûlure, que Karin y laisserait probablement une nouvelle marque sur son corps :

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, Sasuke. Va te soigner toi aussi, lui intima Jûgo qui au final était celui qui s'en sortait le mieux.

- Non c'est bon. C'est de ma faute si elle est blessée.

- Elle s'est blessée en voulant nous protéger. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et aussi peu honnête que peut l'être Karin, je suis sûre qu'elle pense la même chose.

- De toute façon, il va nous manquer des provisions. Nous avons utilisé la plupart de nos médicaments après mon combat contre Itachi. J'ai encore besoin de cet onguent pour soigner le dos de Karin, ainsi que des soins réparateurs. Il nous faut également d'autres vêtements. Ceux de Suigetsu se sont entièrement délabrés, ceux de Karin en partie brûlés, les miens déchirés et les tiens bien trop grands maintenant. Il faudrait aussi faire réparer les lunettes de Karin. Un verre s'est cassé.

- Nous sommes affiliés à l'Akatsuki et probablement recherchés pour avoir kidnappé l'hôte d'Hachibi. Karin et Suigetsu sont actuellement hors service. Se déplacer seul est dangereux, nous pourrions être pris en embuscade.

- Je sais, particulièrement moi qui suis connu. Je serais plus pris pour cible que vous autre. C'est pour cela que je veux te confier cette mission, Jûgo. Va te rendre au repaire de Neko-baa et rapporte-nous tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Déplace-toi discrètement et cache-toi si tu repères quelqu'un. Sois toujours sur tes gardes, que l'on ne localise pas notre cachette. Je tiens à m'assurer que nos équipiers soient entièrement remis avant de prendre le risque de nous faire repérer. Je ne tiens pas à les faire voyager encore dans leur état.

- Au pire, je pourrais les porter.

- Tu as assez donné, et cela m'ennuie de te renvoyer si vite en mission alors que tu as aussi besoin de repos.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Je te suis entièrement loyal, Sasuke. Et puis, je ne suis pas si blessé. Moins que toi, Karin et Suigetsu. C'est juste que mon chakra est à sec. Je ne peux pas, dans l'immédiat, utiliser le pouvoir de la marque. Je vais me déplacer comme un simple voyageur, ce sera moins risqué et éprouvant mais cela prendra plus de temps.

- Repose-toi si tu te sens trop faible, mais reviens quand même le plus vite possible.

- Je suis surtout inquiet. Si j'avais une pulsion pendant le voyage.

- Ne stresse pas, ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu te sens étrange, arrête-toi et pense à moi. Pense que je ne souhaite pas te voir dans cet état. Tu peux le faire Jûgo, j'ai foi en toi. »

La confiance que lui donnait son chef finit de décider le rouquin, bien qu'il soupçonnait que Sasuke était surtout inquiet pour les deux autres, et plus particulièrement Karin à laquelle il semblait très attaché. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son refus catégorique de l'abandonner à une mort certaine sur le champ de bataille. Jûgo, lui, avait été prêt à la laisser, la pensant condamnée par les flammes noires. Mais son chef avait tout tenté pour la sauver, au point d'en éveiller un nouveau pouvoir de sa pupille. Aurait-il fait la même chose avec lui ? Peut-être pas. Après tout, ils étaient également sur le point de fuir, tournant le dos à Suigetsu qui occupait le démon à huit queue.

Sasuke avait littéralement changé depuis la fin de son combat fratricide. Aucuns des autres membres de Taka ne le reconnaissaient. Même Karin s'était calmée. Elle n'avait nullement tenté de le piéger ou de le séduire. Ce qu'ils avaient appris les avait également terrassés, bien que pas autant que leur chef. En toute logique, ils étaient libres puisque l'Uchiwa avait atteint son objectif. Mais d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de continuer à l'accompagner dans ses nouveaux sombres projets.

Ils n'étaient pas spécialement enchantés. Suigetsu qualifiait même cette ambition de délire. Mais ils pouvaient comprendre sa haine, et surtout, ils avaient tous assez de sympathie à son égard pour ne pas le lâcher au moment il semblait avoir le plus besoin de soutien. En renommant leur groupe en les prenant pour témoin, c'était comme un appel silencieux. Sasuke comptait encore sur eux. Jûgo lui était loyal, Karin l'aimait et Suigetsu semblait se complaire d'être en sa compagnie. Ils le suivaient encore même s'ils ne signifiaient plus rien aux yeux du brun, même s'ils se mettaient tout le monde shinobi à dos, même s'ils risquaient indéniablement leur vie. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, car c'est ainsi que font les membres d'une équipe. Grâce à eux, à leur soutien et leur dévouement, Sasuke était redevenu comme avant. Il avait retrouvé son humanité perdue et l'avait prouvé en sauvant Karin.

Jûgo esquissa un sourire et délaissa son manteau de l'Akatsuki. Il arrangea sa tenue et prit avec la lui la liste que venait de lui écrire Sasuke. Désireux de satisfaire son chef dans cette première mission en solo, il partit le soir même après un peu de repos. Voyager de nuit comportait bien moins de risque.

Le brun se retrouva seul avec deux coéquipiers inconscients, au fond peu rassuré. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient besoin de médicaments. En attendant, il était de son devoir de veiller sur eux tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec altruisme après son combat contre Itachi. Si seulement Karin pouvait se réveiller, elle saurait improviser les attaques avec son pouvoir.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir une telle pensée peureuse ? Voilà que ça le reprenait, comme la nuit passé à l'hôtel Okushi. Déjà, il se surprenait lui-même de ses paroles d'encouragement envers Jûgo et de son empathie bien peu habituelle. Etait-ce passager ? Pourtant, pour l'heure, il ressentait un réel attachement à son équipe qu'il n'avait pas au départ, à part peut-être pour Karin qui lui avait toujours été spéciale, mais Suigetsu et Jûgo n'était que des pions, à la base. Quelque chose l'avait indéniablement ébranlé durant ce combat contre Hachibi.

Sasuke s'assit, exténué, ne tenant plus debout. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant cette bataille qui avait bien failli décimer son équipe fraîchement renommée. Il avait largement sous-estimé la force de leur adversaire. Depuis qu'il avait tué son frère, qu'il pensait être le plus puissant des shinobis en ce monde, et l'éveil de son mangekyô sharingan, Sasuke s'était cru, à tord, invincible. Et pourtant, il serait mort plusieurs fois dans ce combat si ses partenaires n'avaient pas été là. Au final, était-il vraiment fort ? Il avait vaincu Itachi et Orochimaru quand même… Mais ces deux derniers étaient déjà très malades et affaiblis. Et d'ailleurs, si Itachi avait réellement été son ennemi, il l'aurait achevé avec son Susanô. Au lieu de ça, son frère s'était servi de ses dernières forces pour le débarrasser du sceau maudit. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas réellement tué son frère. La maladie s'en était chargée, lui s'était contenté d'épuiser ses dernières ressources.

Son grand frère était fort, bien plus que lui. Il maîtrisait la pupille ultime des Uchiwa et parvenait à combattre avec un corps mourant et en étant quasiment aveugle. Le cadet s'était cru suffisamment puissant, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, encore une. Sa vie n'aura été qu'une succession de mensonges et de mirages. Les paroles de son frères lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Les gens sont aveuglés par leurs croyances et leurs convictions, c'est ce qu'ils appellent leur réalité. Mais cette réalité n'est-elle pas une illusion_ ». Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser et d'y réfléchir jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'il était seul et dans le calme, Sasuke comprenait tout le sens de ces dires. Il avait cru en un aîné parfait et un père invincible, mais la magie s'était brisée. Il avait cru en un frère assassin et un clan respectable et puissant à honorer à tout prix, la vérité l'avait frappé aussi durement que chaque coup d'Itachi durant leur combat. Son frère, son clan, sa famille, son village, tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur eux n'était qu'illusions. Rien n'était acquis. De bout à bout, il avait été manipulé, et cela, Sasuke ne le supportait pas.

Après ces révélations, le brun s'était littéralement refermé comme une coquille, en proie au doute et à la paranoïa. Que devait-il croire ? Qui mentait ? Son village ? Itachi ? Madara ? A qui devait-il accorder sa confiance ? Et son équipe, lui était-elle réellement loyale ? Suigetsu, Karin, Jûgo, ne le suivaient-ils pas afin de saisir l'opportunité de le tuer, lui le préféré d'Orochimaru ? Et Naruto, le considérait-il vraiment comme son ami ? Ou bien cherchait-il à gagner sa confiance et son amitié afin qu'il baisse sa garde pour mieux le détruire ensuite et prouver qu'il est le plus fort ? Qui était honnête avec lui ? Qui étaient les bons et les méchants ? Tuer Itachi, était-ce une bonne chose finalement ? Si on n'en croyait l'ancêtre Uchiwa, son frère était un héros, alors ne venait-il pas tout simplement de commettre un crime ? Lui qui se croyait juste dans ses actions.

En proie à tous ces questionnements, Sasuke s'était tétanisé, pris dans un mutisme qui avait grandement inquiété ses coéquipiers. Mais dans le monde parallèle dans lequel il s'était enfermé pour ressasser toutes ces questions sans réponse, il n'avait nullement fait attention à leur appel. Le brun ne sut combien de temps il était resté dans cet état de prostration. A son "réveil", ses équipiers étaient restés sur la réserve, aussi silencieux que lui. Ils parlaient peu, même entre eux, surtout pas à lui, comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers. Même Karin n'avait pas eu de gestes désobligeants à son égard, et Suigetsu avait ravalé l'ensemble de ses vannes. Le temps n'était pas à la drague ou la plaisanterie, et Sasuke en conclut qu'eux aussi avaient appris la vérité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette expérience avait desserré les liens qui commençaient à peine à se former entre eux. Sasuke ne leur faisait plus du tout confiance, à eux trois comme à tous. Trop touché par les nombreux mensonges qui l'entouraient depuis sa naissance, il préférait changer de stratégie et se servir d'eux comme des outils et non des camarades. C'était mieux ainsi, même si c'était contraire aux enseignements de son ancien maître Kakashi. Il se fichait du ninja copieur à présent, de lui comme de ses anciens partenaires de l'équipe sept. Ils étaient de Konoha, donc ses ennemis. Dans son projet fou d'exterminer le village qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, les émotions n'avaient plus leur place et ne feraient que le freiner. Il en était de même pour ses alliés actuels. Taka n'était qu'un nom. Si un de ses membres, aussi utile soit-il, venait à périr ou trahir, il en recruterait d'autres ou bien il se débrouillerait seul. Après tout, il disposait maintenant d'un immense pouvoir.

En raisonnant ainsi, Sasuke avait fermé de très nombreuses voies dans son esprit, dont celle de l'affection qu'avait commencée à ouvrir Karin à elle seule, à peine touchée autrefois par Sakura. Le brun était devenu encore plus froid, distant, autoritaire, imbu de lui-même et plus solitaire que jamais. Il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible, que cette désillusion était celle de trop. C'était bien mal sous-estimer toute la sympathie de ses nouveaux coéquipiers qui continuaient de le suivre malgré son changement de comportement. Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais durant ce combat, ses nouvelles convictions s'étaient lamentablement échouées. A croire qu'ils savaient comment s'y prendre avec lui

Tout était clair dans sa tête. Sasuke arborait au départ son habituel dédain, donnant des ordres à ses « armes ». Lui qui pensait que ce combat serait une promenade de santé, il avait vite déchanté. La puissance d'Hachibi était phénoménale, tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à en venir à bout à pourtant quatre contre un. Chacun d'entre eux avaient su se compléter et se montrer utile, même Karin qui ne possède pourtant presque aucune force offensive, si ce n'est celle de cogner Suigetsu. Sa capacité de guérison bien particulière, et qui l'avait tant enivré la première fois, avait probablement joué sur son retournement d'humeur.

Il l'avait mordue, sans état d'âme, pressé de faire taire la douleur, lui arrachant un cri. Il se moquait totalement de découvrir que les stigmates de la jeune fille, qui l'avaient troublé peu de temps avant, recouvraient également ses bras en plus de son buste. Tout s'était déroulé en quelques minutes. La chakra de la rousse s'était de nouveau déversé en lui, l'entourant de sa chaleur et de sa bienveillance, refermant ses plaies à une vitesse impressionnante. Il stoppa l'hémorragie et guérit même les lésions internes comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Cette capacité peu banale était décidément incroyable et très utile dans des situations comme celle-ci. Mais était-ce le chakra, ou bien les basses prières que prononçait Karin qui avait agit sur son psychisme. Il l'entendait encore: « _Tu dois guérir. Je te donnerai autant de chakra qu'il le faut, mais tu dois guérir et vaincre_ ». Après quoi, elle avait ajouté tandis que son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique : « _Nous sommes là, Sasuke, ne nous oublie pas_ ». Elle lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas lutter seul, autant contre Hachibi que contre les démons qui lui dévoraient l'âme.

Tandis que ses dents étaient enfoncées dans la chair déjà lésée de la ninja sensorielle, le brun s'était souvenu des paroles de sa coéquipière : « _Je te donne tout_ ». Dans sa paranoïa, il avait cru à un leurre, pensant la jeune fille pire que les deux autres, jouant sur ses sentiments pour mieux se rapprocher puis l'achever. Pourtant, s'ils l'avaient voulu, son équipe aurait pu l'abandonner là, le laisser crever seul avec ses pensées sales. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient précipités pour le sauver. Comment avait-il pu douter ainsi d'eux ? De Konoha, bien sûr. De Madara, évidemment. Mais de son équipe qu'il avait lui-même montée et qui lui restait loyale tout en ayant conscience et de son caractère instable et de ses ambitions plus que noires. Ces trois personnes qui mettaient de l'ambiance dans sa vie rythmée par la vengeance et qui, pour une fois, avaient écouté ses ordres sans rechigner.

Une décharge avait traversé son esprit, le réveillant de ce cauchemar de solitude dans lequel il s'était enfoncé depuis la mort de son frère. Le brun, reconnaissant de l'aide de sa coéquipière, la remercia de ses soins, lui qui pourtant ne la considérait que comme un outil quelques heures auparavant. Elle l'avait sauvé, tout comme Suigetsu et Jûgo. Revitalisé et les idées bien plus claires, Sasuke s'était de nouveau battu avec dans l'idée que c'était à lui de protéger ses irremplaçables camarades.

L'Uchiwa soupira tandis qu'il regardait le corps gélatineux de Suigetsu à travers la vitre de l'aquarium :

« Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles » dit-il sans obtenir de réponses.

C'était quoi leur problème, à ces trois-là ? Pourquoi le suivaient-ils encore ? Pourquoi avaient-ils une foi presque aveugle en lui malgré son antipathie ? C'était les questions qu'il s'était posé pendant la bataille, tandis qu'il les regardait un par un, complètement dépassé par les évènements. Il s'était remémoré leur action et leur dévotion, tandis que devant eux se déchaînait la puissance du démon à huit queues. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux, l'image de l'équipe sept était apparue dans son esprit. Leurs paroles avaient résonné dans sa tête, elles ressemblaient sensiblement à celle de Taka :

_« Tu es mon ami »_

_« Je ne laisserai jamais mes camarades se faire tuer »_

_« Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun »_

Pas question qu'il les abandonne. Pas question qu'ils meurent tous ici, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Il voulait les protéger, et cette conviction le rendit plus fort. En rouvrant ses yeux rouges aux motifs floraux, les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu avaient jailli.

Le brun tiqua un peu. Il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir gagné ce pouvoir, au lieu de quoi il culpabilisait. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la seule fille du groupe et notamment sur sa vilaine blessure bien mise en exposition par ses vêtements brûlés. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et effleura très légèrement la peau. La brûlure semblait avoir seulement atteint un second degré profond. Si cela avait été plus grave, elle n'aurait jamais pu cicatriser sauf au moyen de chirurgie. Mais dans leur situation, les membres de Taka étaient maintenant livrés à eux même, catalogués comme des criminels.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille inconsciente. Sa gorge tremblait, les mots se battaient pour sortir de sa gorge. Il déglutit mais rien à faire, le murmure doux et empli de regret franchit ses lèvres :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Karin »

Les instants qu'ils avaient partagé peu de temps avant son combat fratricide lui revinrent. Il se souvenait que l'étreinte réconfortante, des mots sincères, de la délicatesse de son parfum et de la finesse de ses lèvres qu'il avait unies avec les siennes. Sasuke n'avait pas initialement prévu de réduire ainsi la distance entre eux, mais il s'était senti irrésistiblement attiré par elle. Il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais Karin l'avait littéralement écrasé par la force de ses sentiments pour lui. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu droit à plusieurs déclarations plus ou moins enflammées, mais le discours calme de la rousse fut le seul qui l'avait touché. Son coeur avait cogné contre sa poitrine, n'était-ce pas un signe qu'elle le captivait ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale par rapport aux autres, par rapport à Sakura qui était aussi mignonne et attentionnée qu'elle ? Dès leur première rencontre dans la forêt de la mort, quand ils étaient adolescents, cette fille étrangère sortie de nulle part l'avait marqué. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de porter secours à quelqu'un, lui si taciturne, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque leur yeux s'étaient croisés. Ce premier échange n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais avait été suffisant pour faire naître un courant entre eux. "_A la prochaine_", c'était les mots qu'il lui avait dit dans une promesse de se revoir, ce qui semblait illusoire à l'époque car ils ne venaient pas du même village.

Chez l'homme serpent, il l'avait immédiatement reconnue. On n'oublie pas si facilement un coup de cœur. Mais il l'avait royalement ignorée, trop obnubilé par sa quête de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait presque sa conduite désagréable et il était vraiment heureux de partager ce souvenir de leur rencontre avec elle. Et puis maintenant, il y avait aussi leur baiser dont il gardait une exquise sensation. Cet acte fut la preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre qu'avec la haine au cœur, que son corps réclamait amour, attention, et surtout plaisir charnel. Au bien-être de ce moment s'était ajouté une tension dans son bas-ventre, presque douloureuse, qui avait été calmée par sa fatigue. Elle ne s'était plus représentée par la suite, sans doute parce qu'il était trop focalisé sur sa revanche.

Le brun toucha ses lèvres. C'était son premier vrai baiser, il ne comptait pas l'accident qu'il avait eu avec Naruto des années plus tôt et qui lui avait laissé un goût âcre dans la bouche. De cette embrassade où chacun semblait se satisfaire de la présence de l'autre, Sasuke s'était, pour la première fois de sa vie, senti "amoureux" de quelque chose d'autre que la puissance. Karin était importante pour lui. S'il était son élu, lui aussi l'avait choisie et elle devenait sa source d'espoir. Il allait probablement un peu vite, mais c'est avec elle qu'il envisageait son avenir animé de son humeur changeante et de ses attentions de femmes amoureuses. C'est avec elle qu'il voulait rebâtir son clan et assouvir ce désir muet qui montait en lui comme une flèche.

Sasuke fit glisser sa paume le long des côtes et de la hanche de son équipière, au travers du tissu. Il le sentit trembler. Immédiatement, il retira immédiatement sa main, soudainement refroidi. Karin venait-elle d'avoir, inconsciemment, un geste de défense ? Le porteur du sharingan avait tendance à oublier son sordide passé. Si leur baiser était très bien passé, il n'en était peut-être pas de même pour les plaisirs charnels. Karin avait été violée, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Dans son esprit torturé, Sasuke s'était refusé de s'unir à qui que ce soit. Dans son intimité abusée, Karin ne devait pas admettre qu'on y touche à nouveau. Il avait envie d'elle, certes, mais il ne voulait surtout pas casser les sentiments qu'elle lui portait en la brusquant. Respirer sa présence devenue indispensable lui suffisait pour le moment. Il userait de patience, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec lui pour qu'il commence à se soucier d'elle. A son tour, il saurait, avec le temps, la mettre suffisamment en confiance et la détendre pour se permettre d'aller plus loin dans leur relation.

Sasuke rapprocha son nez de sa nuque pour humer l'arôme de sa coéquipière, avide de contact avec elle. La fragrance était différente de la dernière fois. L'odeur de Karin changeait souvent. Le brun se souvenait qu'elle transportait avec elle plusieurs petites fioles de parfum. Un drôle de hobbies, quoique pas pire que Naruto qui collectionnait les saveurs de ramens en éditions limitées. Aujourd'hui, il ne sentait que les effluves de tissus et de cheveux cramés. Mais surtout, il constata que les tremblements, qu'il avait pris pour un réflexe, parcouraient le corps entier de la ninja sensorielle. La réalité le frappa. Karin frissonnait, probablement en hypothermie, effet secondaire de sa blessure. Le brun sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Il rassembla les souvenirs de ses leçons à l'académie et de ses lectures au pays du son sur les blessures les plus courantes chez un shinobi. En cas de brûlure, les complications pouvaient être graves : hypothermie, hypovolémie et surtout infection. La plaie devait impérativement être, tout d'abord, désinfectée puis protégée, et la victime consciencieusement surveillée. Sasuke avait aveuglément cru en la force de Karin, mais elle avait quand même été la cible des terribles flammes noires. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas succombé aux heures de voyage sans le moindre soin.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Son état demandait des soins d'urgence. Déjà, il devait se débarrasser de ses vêtements et l'installer dans des draps propres :

« Allons ailleurs, Karin, dit-il sans obtenir de réponse et en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras non sans en ressentir un vertige. Suigetsu est certes inconscient mais on ne sait jamais. »

Il l'emmena difficilement dans une des chambres du repaire et la déposa dans un lit. Il s'assit lui-même sur le matelas, sa tête reposant lourdement dans l'une de ses mains. Il était au bord du malaise. Il avait résisté jusque là, mais son corps épuisé, vidé de chakra commençait sérieusement à flancher :

« L'état de Karin est plus grave que le mien » se dit-il avant de lui ôter le manteau de l'Akatsuki qu'elle portait toujours.

Il enduisit son chemisier de crème grasse afin de décoller les tissus puis il le lui retira délicatement. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas heurter la pudeur de la jeune fille, même inconsciente, malgré son envie mordante de l'explorer. L'heure n'était pas à cela. En vitesse, Sasuke recouvrit le buste de sa coéquipière d'un drap propre, dévoilant son dos de manière à pouvoir le désinfecter et isoler la plaie dans un tissu stérilisé. Comme elle frissonnait toujours, il ajouta deux couvertures sur son corps et la frictionna un peu. Un des bras dépassaient. Sasuke voulut le repositionner mais remarqua le stigmate qu'il lui avait infligée quelques heures plus tôt. Cicatrisé, certes, mais plus rouge que les nombreux autres qui parsemaient sa peau. A la fois curieux et fulminant, le brun souleva la literie pour observer jusqu'où le serpent avait pu dévorer la chair de sa précieuse coéquipière. Karin était marquée sur ses deux bras, ses épaules, son buste et ses omoplates. Il s'empressa de la recouvrir en détournant encore ses yeux, ses joues rouges malgré le fait qu'il ait soigneusement évité la poitrine féminine. Son cœur tambourinait et il avait chaud, tout au contraire de la rousse qui semblait grelotter sous ses deux couvertures. Il positionna l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de ses lombaires, évitant soigneusement la blessure, et la serra contre lui, calant sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules robustes.

Il garda la position pendant plusieurs minutes, luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Son corps épuisé réclamait du repos, mais l'état de Karin nécessitait soin et surtout assistance. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contrôler sa température corporelle, ni même ses constantes. Pareillement, il ne savait nullement comment poser un cathéter et quel soluté lui injecter pour écarter les risques de détresse vitale. Sasuke sentait des gouttes de sueur dévaler le long de son dos. Conséquence de son angoisse et de la chaleur qui s'insinuait inconsciemment en lui au contact de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, au contraire, semblait glacée malgré la température douce, les couvertures et l'étreinte :

« Tiens bon Karin. Ne m'abandonne pas » dit-il avec un timbre anxieux et la frictionnant encore au travers de la literie.

Ses gestes étaient mous et ses paupières lourdes. Plusieurs fois, il se sentait sur le point de s'endormir mais il se réveillait en sursaut et secouait sa tête qui lui tournait. Peut-être avait-il perdu trop de sang dans ce combat. Il posa son poignet sur son front bouillant Il jurerait avoir de la fièvre. Peut-être que son corps rejetait finalement les cellules que Jûgo lui avait implantées pour le sauver, comme s'il s'agissait d'un corps étranger. Il se souvenait avoir eu une forte poussée de fièvre après l'implantation du sceau maudit. Espérons que cette montée en température ne soit que passagère.

Sasuke luttait pour ne pas flancher, mais il perdait littéralement la notion du temps, et sa vision était flou. Conséquence du mangekyô sharingan ou de son état ? Il l'ignorait. Il ferma les yeux. Cette opacité lui donnait mal à a tête et tout tournait autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'assoupissait ou dormait réellement. Cela faisait combien d'heures qu'il veillait Karin dont l'état ne semblait pas se stabiliser, de même que le sien qui s'empirait de minutes en minutes ? Il commençait à regretter d'avoir envoyé si vite Jûgo en mission. Il aurait pu le seconder pour veiller leur coéquipière.

Son corps brûlant commença à frissonner également. Il devait se lever et s'imbiber d'eau froide mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le moindre mouvement déclenchait des vertiges paralysants. Seule la joue froide de la rousse sur son épaule parvenait à le refroidir très légèrement :

« Karin ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne la sentait plus frissonner non plus.

« Karin » appela-t-il encore, la respiration saccadée par sa fièvre.

Il paniqua, s'imaginant le pire. Soulevant le drap qui recouvrait la jeune fille jusqu'au nez, il planta ses doigts dans son cou pour sentir le tapotement rassurant de son pouls faible. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la sienne et surtout gelée, contrastant tellement la sienne brûlante. Il soupira de soulagement mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de remonter sa température, il pourrait la perdre.

Connaissant le traumatisme de la jeune fille, Sasuke avait été réticent à ce genre de procédés peu pudique, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il retira sa chemise tachée de sang, et colla son buste contre la poitrine dénudée de sa coéquipière. Le froid lui arracha un frisson mais il l'ignora, réalisant qu'ainsi il pourrait peut-être baisser sa fièvre :

« Pardonne-moi, Karin, dit-il avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

Il enlaça ses épaules et le bas de son dos, et la serra contre lui pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Il cala de nouveau la tête de l'inconsciente et creux de son épaule, et posa son menton sur son crâne aux couleurs champ de tomates, son met préféré, ce qui le fit sourire. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup de choses chez elle, et ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il risquait de la perdre qu'il réalisait l'importance cruciale qu'elle avait dans sa vie. Karin devait survivre, par tous les moyens :

« Rétablis-toi, Karin, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il ferma ses yeux, au bord de l'endormissement mais il se fit réveiller par une voix. Elle n'appartenait à aucun membre de son équipe mais elle ne lui était pas inconnue non plus :

« T'es dans un sale état, Sasuke. »

Le brun se redressa en sursaut, non sans en éprouver un nouveau vertige qu'il tenta de maîtriser pour faire face à son visiteur sorti de nulle part. A côté de son lit se trouvait celui qui se disait être Madara Uchiwa, son visage toujours éternellement caché par son masque et son unique œil visible démontrant un sharingan. Il se tenait droit, à un mètre seulement de la jeune fille près de lui. Sasuke passa instinctivement un bras autour des épaules de sa partenaire dans un geste protecteur avant de défier le nouvel arrivant du regard :

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? questionna le plus jeune.

- Ne sous-estime pas mon pouvoir. Il est bien plus puisant que le tien qui semble encore limité.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je t'ai ramené Hachibi, non ?

- Oui, mais à quel prix ? Regarde dans quel état lamentable tu te trouves. Tu semblais tellement sûr de toi, tu me déçois beaucoup. Sans tes compagnons, tu serais mort. Tu es tout à fait incapable de te débrouiller tout seul, et tu prétends vouloir détruire Konoha avec un pouvoir aussi faible. Tu vas te faire écraser avant même d'avoir franchi les portes du village, mon pauvre Sasuke. »

Le brun serra les dents mais ne baissa pas la tête face à son visiteur importun. Ce dernier, en voyant le bras de Sasuke enroulé autour du corps inconscient de Karin, ne manqua pas de faire remarquer :

« Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre seul, pas plus que tu n'es en mesure de protéger tes coéquipiers qui pourtant ont placé toute leur confiance en toi.

- Tais-toi.

- Surtout elle, poursuivit Madara qui ignora totalement les ordres de jeune Uchiwa. Elle t'aime au point de te donner sa vie entière, et tu vas jusqu'à incendier ses vêtements avec l'amaterasu.

- C'était un accident. Karin a malencontreusement été frappée par une des tentacules en proie aux flammes du démon.

- Elle s'est mise en danger pour vous protéger. Je suis au courant. J'ai envoyé un de mes espions pour observer votre combat.

- Karin l'avait remarqué. N'oublie qu'elle est une ninja sensorielle exceptionnelle. Mais même sans cela, je me doutais bien que vous ne me feriez pas vraiment confiance d'entrée de jeu.

- Je l'ai surtout fait pour évaluer la portée de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je m'attendais à une bien meilleure performance. Tu es faible, j'en viens à me questionner sur ta détermination. N'es-tu pas, malgré tout, encore attaché à ce village qui t'a vu naître et grandir…

- Tais-toi, le coupa Sasuke en haussant la voix. Je hais Konoha, je hais ce village plus encore que je haïssais Itachi autrefois. Je ne te permets pas de remettre en question ma résolution. Mon frère ne reposera jamais en paix tant que je n'aurais pas éliminé ses martyrs. Je détruirai Konoha de mes mains, tu m'entends. »

Cette longue tirade avait aspiré ses dernières forces. Essoufflé, Sasuke se laissa choir sur le matelas, son visage tout près de celui de Karin. Etrangement, cela l'apaisa, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une main s'enrouler autour du cou de l'inconsciente :

« En es-tu sûr, Sasuke ? Peut-être devais-je t'aider à réveiller davantage de puissance, reprit l'homme masqué en commençant à resserrer ses doigts sur la gorge de sa coéquipière.

- Laisse-la, se reprit immédiatement le brun en dégageant le bras menaçant. Ne la touche pas. »

Il s'était à nouveau redressé avec ce qui lui restait de hargne, entourant la rousse d'un bras protecteur et possessif. Sa vue se brouillait. Il distinguait mal son interlocuteur et l'entendit à peine ricaner :

« Elle t'est chère, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi, je ne vais rien lui faire. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi contrairement à ce que tu dois penser. Je suis simplement venu pour t'avertir que tu as tout intérêt à exécrer encore plus le monde qui t'entoure, sinon tu ne deviendras jamais puissant. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, nous les Uchiwa.

- Je sais très bien tout ça.

- Non, tu n'en sais rien justement. J'avais placé de grands espoirs en toi, mais tu ne vaux en rien Itachi. Tu te raccroches à tes nouveaux équipiers. Tu éprouves de la sympathie, voire même plus. Tu te reposes sur eux et cela te freine le développement de tes pouvoirs.

- Le ferme, va-t-en. »

Sasuke se sentait humilié et faible. Il en aurait hurlé d'indignité s'il n'était si exténué. Sa fatigue et sa fièvre l'empêchait de faire face à son opposant qui critiquait les nouveaux liens qu'il venait difficilement de tisser. Il retomba sur le côté et serra fortement Karin dans ses bras, oubliant presque sa blessure au dos. Il craignait que Madara ne lui fasse du mal et qu'elle lui file entre les doigts, comme ça avait été le cas avec sa famille. Il la protégerait. Il ne voulait plus vivre de deuil. Il voulait venger son frère et aller de l'avant, mais pas tout seul. Il ne voulait plus retrouver sa vie de solitude, il en avait bien trop souffert.

Avec Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo, il se sentait entouré et couvé. Surtout Karin envers il éprouvait une affection singulière et fascinante. Elle l'attirait, elle l'aimait, elle donnerait tout pour lui. Il connaissait sa détermination et cela ébranlait son cœur blessé. Elle avait été une concurrente dans la forêt de la mort, puis une consoeur chez Orochimaru, et enfin une coéquipière au sein d'Hebi. Maintenant, elle était sa favorite dans Taka, ses compagnons, sa nouvelle famille :

« Ils sont ma force, dit tout bas Sasuke en resserrant encore plus l'étreinte autour de la rousse. C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu réveiller l'amaterasu.

- Parce que tu étais sur le point de les perdre, lui rappela Tobi. Tu vois, c'est lorsque ton malheur arrive que tu deviens plus fort. Tu veux la puissance, Sasuke. Elle t'attire bien plus que cette fille dans tes bras. »

Il ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas l'énergie de réfléchir à ce dilemme. Bien entendu, Karin lui était précieuse, mais sa vie n'avait toujours été motivée que par la recherche de force et domination d'autrui. Et cela, personne n'était parvenu à le lui arracher. Cette quête le suivait depuis sa naissance, comme si elle était son unique but dans sa vie. Elle avait commencé avec Itachi, puis tous les étudiants de l'académie, Kakashi, Orochimaru, Naruto, et maintenant un village entier. Elle le harcelait au quotidien, l'influençait considérablement et chassait même toute dérive à cet ultime objectif. Sasuke convoitait plus de puissance qu'il ne rêvait de relation, et il commença à comprendre où voulait en venir le fondateur de l'Akatsuki.

Il frissonna, mais cette fois ce n'était pas dû à la fièvre. Il passa même ses jambes autour des hanches de Karin pour la sentir encore plus contre lui, avant de se détacher complètement d'elle. Il avait subitement peur de lui faire du mal, bien inconsciemment :

« Tu as enfin compris, Sasuke, ironisa Tobi. C'est cela même. Si tu veux le pouvoir, tu dois les perdre.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu dois les abandonner à leur sort, les sacrifier.

- Arrête, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

- Montre-moi ta détermination. Autrefois, tu t'es dégonflé à tuer ton meilleur ami pourtant inconscient sous tes yeux. Mais on n'est plus au jardin d'enfant, Sasuke. Cette fois, c'est sérieux. Il ne te faudra pas hésiter, ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu dévoileras le vrai pouvoir de ta pupille. A ce moment-là, tu deviendras un Uchiwa au moins aussi puissant que moi et tu pourras prétendre exterminer Konoha. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux réussir et venger ton frère. Gonfle ton cœur de remords et de haine. N'épargne personne sur ta route. Tue tout ceux qui ont une place dans ton cœur, toutes ces personnes que tu appelais dans tes délires. Tue Suigetsu. Tue Jûgo. Tue cette Sakura, ainsi que Kakashi. Tue Naruto et tue Karin.

- TAIS-TOI. Arrête. Dégage. Fiche-le camp, laisse-nous » ordonna Sasuke d'une voix de plus en plus molle et gorgée d'émotion.

Il serrait fortement ses paupières. Ses deux mains bouchaient ses oreilles. Sa respiration était irrégulière et saccadée. De la sueur coulait de sur son front, et même quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux :

« Je te laisse y réfléchir » dit simplement Madara avant de disparaître comme il était apparu, laissant un Sasuke complètement perturbé qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

L'épuisement physique et moral finit par avoir raison de lui. Il sombra comme une masse, l'esprit embrouillé, la tête lourde, le cœur accéléré, le teint aussi blanc que la neige. Ses mains glissèrent de ses tempes à la poitrine de la jeune fille toujours contre lui. Il ne ressentit pas la caresse qu'il ambitionnait pourtant légèrement plus tôt. Son subconscient nageait déjà dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars morbides.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

A la base, toutes les parties avec Tobi n'étaient pas prévues. J'ai écrit les trois quart du chapitre suivant, car à la base, le passage suivant devait apparaître dans ce chapitre, mais encore une fois, ça devenait beaucoup trop long (le double d'un chapitre normal). J'ai coupé et ajouté ces deux passages avec Tobi en début et fin de chapitre, et au final, je trouve que la conversation de fin de chapitre est importante. Elle illustre bien mon opinion (qui n'est pas seulement le mien mais comment je l'interprète) sur le pouvoir des Uchiwa. Et aussi, elle permet de donner une meilleure justification au fait que Sasuke embroche Karin un peu plus tard. Bien sûr, cela ne le pardonne pas, mais c'est bien écrit dans le manga que Sasuke **sacrifie** Karin et plonge définitivement dans les ténèbres. Beaucoup de fans de ce couple laissent supposer que la perte de Karin est la dernière étape pour permettre à Sasuke d'éveiller pleinement le pouvoir de sa pupille et donc c'est pour cela qu'il tente de la tuer, mais j'en reparlerai plus tard. Peut-être que vous allez trouver ça complètement faux et absurde, et peut-être en effet que ça n'a aucun lien. Mais il m'est avis que Kishimoto ne laisse rien au hasard, et s'il parle de sacrifice et non de meurtre, ça a peut-être un sens.

Je suis désolée si vous ne trouvez pas ce chapitre à votre goût (il n'ai fait quasiment que de flash-back) et que vous pensez que Sasuke ne transforme en une grosse guimauve trop sucrée. Personnellement, j'aime bien écrire un Sasuke émotif. Pour beaucoup de fan du couple, le combat contre Hachibi est le must, car n'oublions pas que c'est en voulant sauver Karin que Sasuke éveille un nouveau pouvoir du mangekyô sharingan.

Bravo d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis autant sur l'histoire que sur mon style d'écriture et l'orthographe. A très bientôt.


	6. Soins

**Note de l'auteur** : Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais en fait je travaille sur deux fics en même temps (en plus de d'autres projets à côté, c'est bien mon genre de commencer plusieurs trucs en même temps) mais je me concentre plus sur celle-ci qui est une fic courte. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Même pendant ses congés, Masashi Kishimoto ne prête pas ses œuvres. Et donc, le manga Naruto, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Soins**_

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de reprendre conscience, Karin regretta immédiatement son coma provisoire, souhaitant bien retourner dans cette douce torpeur. Mal de crâne, brûlure dans le dos, sensation de soif extrême et surtout amnésie, que de symptômes déplaisants. Le choc avait fait voler en éclat les dernières heures de sa vie. Sa mémoire récente ressemblait maintenant à un puzzle qu'elle se devait de reconstituer. Ses paupières semblables à du plomb la maintenaient dans un couloir obscur, lui laissant le loisir de penser à sa guise, au calme et sans parasite extérieur.

Petit à petit, les images revenaient. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la supplique de Sasuke, l'intimant à courir et fuir le danger, chose qu'elle n'avait probablement pas réussi à faire. Apparemment, elle avait survécu au prix de blessures, mais cette douleur s'avérait bien moindre que celle ressentie sur le champ de bataille.

Elle avait surmonté la perte de sa famille, le dégoût des expériences d'Orochimaru, mais son cœur risquait de ne pas tenir longtemps face à ces nouvelles épreuves. Depuis qu'elle côtoyait son élu de près dans des situations critiques, elle était sujette au stress. Après ses combats contre Deidara, Itachi puis Hachibi, Sasuke en ressortait toujours de justesse et avec d'impressionnantes blessures, parfois même des séquelles morales. Malgré son admiration sans borne pour lui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un surhomme et qu'il en faisait trop. Par moment, sa fierté et son arrogance allaient bien trop loin. Sa raclée contre Killer Bee en était la preuve. Mais bien que cet affrontement fut éprouvant pour eux tous, surtout pour elle qui crut voir trépasser son élu, Karin parvenait à en retirer du bon.

Sasuke, fortement ébranlé depuis les révélations sur son frère, s'était renfermé dans un mutisme émotionnel et semblait totalement inaccessible. Conformément à ses convictions, elle avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle changeait ses pansements en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, de ce Madara qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais rien n'atteignait le brun définitivement sourd à ses paroles. A force, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Chaque sujet le ramenait à une anecdote sur son frère dans ses jours heureux, et sa haine envers le village de Konoha ne faisait que croître. Le consoler n'était pas une bonne idée. Sasuke n'aimait pas être pris en pitié. Alors elle l'enguirlandait. Elle beuglait parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux bandages qu'elle devait repositionner bien souvent, elle ou Jûgo. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas manger assez, alors que de toute évidence, il avait perdu l'appétit. Elle blâmait fortement l'intérêt qu'il portait à l'étrange homme masqué sur lequel elle verrait presque clignoter un panneau « _louche_ » au dessus de sa tête. Elle déplorait son projet fantasque de détruire un village shinobi sans même avoir de plan. Rien n'y faisait, mais elle continuait, espérant que ces petites choses finissent par l'atteindre. Suigetsu ne démordait pas non plus avec ses vannes et son ton désinvolte, de même que Jûgo avec sa servitude exagérée, tout deux semblant viser le même objectif qu'elle. Qu'il gronde, qu'il râle, qu'il leur ordonne de se taire, mais qu'il réagisse, bon sang ! Qu'il ouvre ses yeux dont il est si fier et qu'il arrête de les regarder avec cette indifférente blessante, comme s'ils ne représentaient plus rien pour eux. Ils étaient ses coéquipiers qui s'inquiétaient pour lui malgré son caractère dédaigneux. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais changer cela, et eux trois tentaient par tous les moyens de le lui faire comprendre. Au final, il avait fallu qu'ils soient tous aux portes de la mort pour qu'il se réveille.

Malgré un début de combat difficile, ils avaient finalement réussi à prendre le dessus sur Hachibi grâce à leur travail d'équipe, leur soutien mutuel, ainsi que les sentiments de confiance et le désir de protection qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers les autres. Alors même si elle se retrouvait blessée, Karin était tout de même contente qu'ils se soient engagés dans une telle aventure, car celle-ci leur avait rendus le vrai Sasuke.

Tout était redevenu clair dans ses souvenirs, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance en plein milieu de l'affrontement. Combien de temps avait-il elle été inconsciente ? Karin ne s'était même pas rendue compte que sa migraine et sa brûlure au dos avaient, semble-t-il, disparu. Comme toujours depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle guérissait très vite. Orochimaru et Kabuto l'avaient remarqué aussi. Ce dernier s'en était d'ailleurs très fortement intéressé et avait prélevé un peu de son sang pour soi-disant l'analyser. Bien que Karin ait été assez proche de l'homme serpent, les manigances de son bras droit restaient un mystère complet pour elle. Même avec ses facultés d'analyse, elle n'avait jamais pu déceler les réelles ambitions de Kabuto.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la jeune fille prit le temps d'analyser son environnement. Le haut de son corps frottait directement avec une matière pelucheuse et rêche, probablement une couverture. Elle sentait la nudité de sa poitrine et de ses épaules, tandis qu'en bas, son short et ses bras semblaient toujours en place. Elle était comme prise dans un étau. Quelque chose l'encerclait, chaud, doux et moelleux. Des bras la retenaient, l'empêchant de bouger. Immédiatement, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou d'analyser le chakra de celui qui l'enlaçait aussi fortement qu'un mari jaloux, elle le repoussa abruptement. Il tomba du lit avec fracas et elle recula, cachant ses courbes typiquement féminines avec l'une des couvertures. Les grognements plaintifs de son assaillant de l'émurent pas le moins du monde. La ninja sensorielle jugea qu'elle avait agi en toute légitime défense.

Karin n'aimait pas se sentir liée par des cordes, et encore moins par quelqu'un. Au contraire d'être enfermée dans une cage, cette dernière lui assurant une certaine sécurité, se retrouver ficelée, ses mouvements paralysés sans rien pour se défendre, réveillait chez elle une sorte de claustrophobie insupportable. Quoiqu'elle en dise, le traumatisme de son enfance n'avait pas entièrement disparu, et être attachée la révulsait au point d'en devenir agressive, limite hystérique. Elle avait besoin de se sentir pleinement libre de ses mouvements, sinon elle avait l'impression qu'une menace extérieure quelconque allait lui faire du mal. Il n'y avait vraiment que dans les bras de l'Uchiwa qu'elle avait, au contraire, senti l'étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante qui l'avait mise en confiance et l'avait détendue.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Même avec sa vue défaillante, elle crut reconnaître l'un des repaires du défunt serpent. Elle laissa vite tomber l'analyse des lieux pour reporter son attention sur son partenaire de couche. Les geignements graves la renseignèrent sur le sexe de l'individu. Rapidement, elle reconnut la grandeur de ce chakra quelle jugeait exceptionnel, de même que les mèches corbeaux qui appartenaient à son chef. Ce dernier tentait difficilement de se redresser :

« Sasuke ! s'exclama la jeune femme qui venait de réaliser son erreur. Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. »

Oubliant sa pudeur dès qu'il s'agissait de son élu, Karin laissa tomber un instant la couverture qui la cachait pour se précipiter vers l'homme à terre, lui aussi torse nu. Le prenant sous les aisselles, elle l'aida à remonter sur le lit. Sasuke était aussi amorphe qu'une poupée désarticulée. Ses les plaintes graves et flasques la renseignèrent sur son état de conscience limitée. Et surtout, son corps brûlant signifiait une très probable fièvre :

« Karin… émit très faiblement la voix du brun qui semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Ne parle pas, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas en état. »

Elle posa rapidement sa main sur le front de l'Uchiwa pour affirmer ce quelle redoutait, son autre bras recouvrant sa poitrine. Il y avait une limite à l'exhibition. Sasuke présentait effectivement une forte fièvre, et sa respiration et son pouls s'en retrouvaient irrémédiablement accélérés. Karin ne se demanda pas comment ils avaient pu se retrouver tous les deux à moitié nus et enlacés. Elle s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de linges frais qu'elle déposerait sur le corps fiévreux mais une main la retint. Sasuke venait de lui agripper son poignet au vol. Da sa voix toujours aussi atone et avec ses yeux noirs vitreux et mi-clos, il murmura :

« Pardon… reste. »

Il la retenait avec ses maigres forces et une mine désolée que ne comprit pas la jeune fille. De quoi s'excusait-il ? Qui l'ait probablement déshabillée et presse sa poitrine dénudée contre lui la gênait, certes, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Sasuke avait sans doute eu de très bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ses ambitions n'avaient rien de perverses et qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tenté de l'abuser :

« Ton dos, comment va ton dos ? demanda-t-il en la retenant toujours.

- Mon dos ? » s'interrogea la rousse.

Elle se souvenait de cette sensation de brûlure, mais elle ne ressentait absolument plus rien maintenant. Le brun se releva difficilement sur un coude et approcha ses yeux des vertèbres de sa coéquipière, l'examinant minutieusement de le chute de ses reins jusqu'aux omoplates, la faisait rougir. La surface brûlée semblait totalement cicatrisée. La peau rugueuse et encore roussie délimitait la zone touchée, mais elle la protégeait de nouveau vaillamment contre les risques infectieux. De plus, Karin ne semblait plus souffrir et la température de son corps s'était stabilisée :

« Comment est-ce possible ? questionna l'Uchiwa stupéfait de ce phénomène.

- J'ai toujours guéri très vite » se contenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Sa vue étant floue, il lâcha le poignet de Karin pour déposer sa paume sur son dos, voulant s'assurer de sa complète guérison. Immédiatement, il sentit cette dernière frissonner et se raidir. Il recula sa main en s'excusant, la jeune fille en profita pour s'éloigner de lui et partir à la recherche d'un vêtement pour s'habiller. Croyant qu'il l'avait choquée par son geste, Sasuke la rappela :

« Attends Karin. Reviens, je suis désolé. »

Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant perdu avec son bras tendu et sa tentative de se lever malgré ses vertiges. La rousse revint sur ses pas pour le retenir de tomber et le réinstaller sur le lit :

« Reste allongé, Sasuke, ordonna-t-elle en pressant sur une des épaules du brun d'un bras, l'autre cachant encore sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de te lever dans ton état. Ecoute-moi pour une fois.

- Ne me laisse pas, supplia l'Uchiwa complètement essoufflé et qui semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Je me suis tant inquiété. Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu profiter de ton inconscience pour…

- Chut, Sasuke. »

Karin le fit taire en déposant son index sur les lèvres du brun tout en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Son chef était de toute évidence dans un état de panique peu courant chez lui. La rousse se souvenait des paroles de ce mystérieux homme masqué. Elle était l'une des rares personnes chez qui Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait se montrer affectueux. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de toute la période depuis la fin du combat contre Hachibi et son réveil, mais son état avait indéniablement éveillé des affects chez le brun. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, il avait dû lui procurer les premiers soins et la veiller. Elle en était si émue qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur front fiévreux de son chef. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, trop faible pour cela. Elle n'attendait pas de retour de toute façon, elle voulait juste le rassurer. Les rôles s'inversaient. A présent, c'était à elle de prendre soin de lui :

« Je vais chercher de quoi m'habiller et t'examiner, lui assura Karin en caressant ses mèches ébènes. N'aie pas peur. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Sasuke. »

En temps normal, elle aurait été tout excitée. Sasuke lui montrait de nouveau un semblant d'affection. Si la situation avait été normale et simple, elle aurait déploré de ne pas posséder de jolis vêtements, mais Karin connaissait les priorités. Même il n'y avait pas pire tue l'amour que de porter un tee-shirt de prisonnier, cela ferait largement l'affaire pour le moment. L'urgence était de prodiguer des soins à son bien-aimé. En plus de sa fièvre, elle craignait fortement que Sasuke ne soit anémié. Il était bien trop pâle et trop faible, et cela se justifiait parfaitement suite au combat qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Et comme il ne mangeait pas beaucoup dernièrement, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ait débuté une carence.

La jeune femme qui n'y voyait pas grand chose sans ses lunettes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver, mais heureusement elle connaissait les lieux. Elle avait déjà travaillé ici sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, avec comme sujet d'expérimentation ce cher Suigetsu. Elle retrouva d'ailleurs ce dernier, coulé au fond d'un immense aquarium, son corps reprenant lentement une forme humaine. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, pas plus qu'elle ne se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le dernier membre de leur équipe. La jeune fille trouva facilement le matériel dont elle avait besoin et dénicha également un élastique afin que ses cheveux ne la gène pas dans ses soins.

Sasuke se tournait dans tous les sens sur son de fortune. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment se positionner ou bien qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil qui l'appelait indéniablement. Karin l'aida à se mettre assis pour lui faire prendre une médicament contre la fièvre. Elle profita de cette position pour rafraîchir son dos en sueur avant de le rallonger. Elle plaça des lingettes froides sur son front ainsi que sur ses clavicules avant de s'atteler à l'examiner. Elle n'était pas médecin, mais elle savait détecter les signes d'une anémie ou autres états néfastes les plus courants chez un shinobi. Elle vérifia ses conjonctives et gencives blanchies, ses ongles ternes avant de confirmer son diagnostic et poser en urgence un cathéter sur son bras. A aucun moment, ses yeux ne louchèrent sur le torse musclé et la taille fine qui l'attirait d'habitude et qu'elle rêvait de gratouiller pour en tester la sensibilité. Elle plissait les sourcils dans une vaine tentative d'y voir mieux et piqua dans une veine avec calme et professionnalisme, ne réagissant pas à la plainte de Sasuke lorsque le métal perça sa peau. Il avait déjà été empalé par plusieurs épées, alors il pouvait très bien supporter cela :

« Je vais t'injecter un soluté pour te réhydrater, mais tu as également besoin d'une transfusion. Sasuke, j'ai absolument besoin que tu me dises ton groupe sanguin.

- AB… Je crois, répondit-il.

- Parfait, tu peux donc recevoir le sang de n'importe qui¹. »

Immédiatement, elle partit à la recherche de poche de sang, mais le repère n'en possédait bien évidemment pas. Elle prit alors le matériel nécessaire à une hétéro-transfusion. Elle-même étant du groupe AB, elle pouvait logiquement faire don de son propre sang à Sasuke :

« Ne fais pas ça, l'intima le brun qui comprenait sa démarche. Toi aussi, tu as été blessée.

- Je n'ai pas perdu de sang comme toi, répliqua-t-elle après avoir vérifié la compatibilité de leur sang avec des échantillons.

- Je te connais, tu vas vouloir trop m'en donner et c'est toi qui vas t'affaiblir.

- Je te donnerai ce qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me régénère vite comme tu as pu le remarquer. Repose-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Au moment où elle allait piquer dans son autre bras, il l'arrêta avec sa main :

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi, dit-il à bout de souffle.

- Si tu ne le voulais pas, il ne fallait pas m'engager dans ton équipe, riposta Karin avec un ton affirmé qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. C'est déjà trop tard Sasuke, j'ai déjà pris des risques en te suivant.

- Tu m'as toujours attirée d'une certaine manière, mais à l'époque, comme j'étais obnubilé par ma revanche, je n'imaginais pas que tu deviendrais si importante. Et je regrette de t'avoir entraînée dans tout ça.

- Sache que moi, je ne le regrette pas. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion à l'auberge. Tu m'avais laissé le choix, j'ai décidé de te suivre en connaissance de cause. J'ai même été heureuse de tu fasses appel à moi.

- Tu as pourtant décliné mon invitation au début, lui rappela le brun.

- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ce fourbe de Suigetsu pense que j'accepte juste pour être avec toi.

- N'est-ce pas le cas ? »

Elle sourit et lui caressa son bras avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que si. Je te donne tout de moi, Sasuke, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mon pouvoir pour t'aider, mon chakra pour te soigner et tout le reste encore. Quoique tu en dises, tu ne me retireras pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te transfuser avec mon propre sang.

- Tu es vraiment obstinée. Tu discutes toujours mes ordres.

- Je ne suis pas désobligeante, pas plus que je ne suis ton esclave. Je suis juste très amoureuse, et je n'y peux rien. J'ai déjà essayé de taire et rejeter ce sentiment que j'ai pour toi, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. »

Elle se souvenait des débuts du jeune homme chez Orochimaru. Sasuke était aussi inaccessible que l'entrée d'un enfant dans un rayon de lecture adulte. Il ne l'avait ni reconnue, ni même jamais remerciée pour les services qu'elle lui rendait sur ordre de leur maître. Elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms d'oiseau, le soir dans sa chambre, en frappant son oreiller, pour se convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer ce garçon. Personne ne pouvait aimer un type aussi orgueilleux, aussi ignoble, au sourire tendre et caché. Ce simple souvenir avait toujours calmé ses colères et ranimé ses espoirs. Si tout le monde à Oto dénigrait Sasuke pour son comportement dédaigneux et sa place privilégiée auprès du maître, elle semblait la seule à avoir connu cette autre facette de l'Uchiwa. Elle chérissait leur première rencontre autant voire même plus que le lointain souvenir de sa famille qui s'étiolait de jour en jour :

« J'ai longuement réfléchi à mes sentiments pour toi. Je les ai tournés dans tous les sens pour en arriver toujours à la même conclusion. Je ne sais pas mettre d'autres mots dessus. Je t'apprécie plus qu'un équipier, je te chéris plus qu'un simple ami. Plus je te côtoie, et plus mon affection pour toi s'intensifie. Plus je te vois dans tes situation critiques, et plus la crainte de te perdre se fait sentir. J'en suis au bord de l'explosion tellement j'angoisse lorsque je te vois te battre. Je regrette de ne pas être plus forte pour t'aider. »

Elle arrêta un instant son monologue. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que, maintenant, la paume blanche de Sasuke serrait ses doigts. Il les lâcha pour remonter sa main le long du bras de la ninja sensorielle, effleurant sa peau et lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Chacun des attouchements, même très légers, de son élu la faisait tressaillir et son cœur s'emballait. D'autres sensations se bousculaient également dans son corps, notamment dans son bas-ventre. Le porteur du Sharingan finit sa course sur l'épaule avant de redescendre dans le dos et attraper le bout de la queue de cheval qu'il entortilla autour de ses doigts :

« Tu as plus de force que tu ne le penses, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il en faut pour supporter ma présence malgré tous mes défauts que tu as si bien listés il y a peu.

- Personne n'est parfait et sûrement pas toi. Ni moi d'ailleurs.

- Tu es plus facile à vivre que moi.

- Ca dépend avec qui. Je ne suis pas sûre que Suigetsu dirait la même chose.

- Même si je semble rester de marbre, vos disputes m'amusent. De même que le calme de Jûgo m'apaise, et tes attentions me touchent. Si vous n'étiez pas là, qu'est-ce que je serai à l'heure actuelle ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est une famille, tous les quatre. On vit ensemble, on se dispute, on s'entraide, on s'aime bien malgré nos différents.

- Je reconnais que même s'ils sont souvent gênants, les deux autres me manqueraient s'ils n'étaient plus là. »

L'ambiance entre eux était à présent complètement détendue. Karin sourit à nouveau avant de se rapprocher du lit afin de mieux voir son chef qui la dévisageait amoureusement. Elle n'avait jamais une telle sérénité sur son visage. Elle prit la main qui jouait encore avec ses cheveux et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Sasuke. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant pour coller sans hésitation son front au sien. Le regard que lui donnait l'Uchiwa suffisait à éloigner la crainte d'être repoussée. En effet, le brun ne chercha pas à fuir. Il resserra même sa prise sur les doigts de sa coéquipière :

« Mais par rapport aux autres, tu restes le plus important pour moi, Sasuke. Ta simple existence m'a aidée à panser mes plaies. Je croyais que je souffrirais à vie, que cette déchirure dans mon corps et mon âme me ferait toujours mal. Etrangement, tu as su faire taire cette douleur avec ton sourire et tu m'as donnée la certitude que je guérirai un jour, que je pourrai être comme n'importe quelle femme. Je ne dis pas que ça a été direct. Trois ans après, je suis encore assez terrifiée par l'idée d'être touchée par une personne du sexe opposée, mais avec toi, cette crainte se transforme étrangement en désir. Tu es vraiment spécial pour moi, je l'ai très vite compris.

- Alors, tu ne te raidis pas parce que mon contact t'effraie ?

- Non, c'est l'inverse, je frissonne de plaisir. Alors je te soignerai parce que je veux être certaine que je ne vais pas te perdre, toi mon élu. Quitte à donner la moitié de mon sang et tout mon chakra pour te régénérer.

- Tu exagères. Tu me mets sur un piédestal, mais je n'ai rien de particulier. »

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, étonnée de ces paroles. Depuis son réveil, Sasuke semblait déjà complètement perdu et il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il remettait en question sa force, lui le fier Uchiwa qui s'était toujours cru supérieur. Se serait-il passé quelque chose pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ?

Elle prit un visage plus sérieux et lui répliqua :

« C'est à moi d'en juger, tu ne penses pas ? Si je dis que tu es mon élu et que je donne ma vie pour toi, tu n'as pas à discuter ma décision. Mes sentiments pour toi me sont bien trop précieux, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir. Je le répéterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, c'est ainsi que je conçois mon nindô. »

Le temps se suspendit, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke finisse par relever la tête embrasser chastement les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller :

« Merci » dit-il en mettant cette fois sa main pâle sur la nuque de sa coéquipière pour attirer de nouveau ses lèvres vers les siennes.

La rousse répondit à l'appel, et ses sens s'éveillèrent immédiatement. Elle se redressa subitement au grand regret de son chef qui n'était pas parvenu à la retenir :

« Karin, viens contre moi, comme à l'auberge, lui intima-t-il. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras, te sentir bien vivante. Tu n'imagines pas, j'ai vraiment eu très peur de te perdre tout à l'heure.

- J'en ai très envie aussi, mais je dois t'abord te transfuser, Sasuke. Moi je vais bien mais ton état m'inquiète. Ne me fais pas ces yeux, c'est non négociable. »

Souhaitant en terminer au plus vite, Sasuke consentit finalement à lui tendre son bras non perfusé. Elle piqua une nouvelle aiguille dedans et en fit de même avec elle pour les relier. Ils ne se dirent plus rien tout le temps que dura la transfusion. Le brun la regardait concentrée sur le sablier qui la renseignait sur la quantité de sang qu'elle donnait. On la croirait totalement indifférente au regard tendre que lui lançait son patient, mais lorsqu'elle ne retournait pas le sablier, sa main libre se posait sur celle de l'homme allongé à côté d'elle. Elle lui caressait doucement les phalanges, lui procurant un bien-être qui le fit s'endormir.

Au bout d'un moment, Karin pansa leur deux bras, et vérifia le cathéter posé de l'autre côté qui l'hydratait encore. Elle changea également les lingettes humides, la fièvre semblant avoir considérablement baissé grâce au médicament et au refroidissement du corps. Après quoi, elle laissa un peu son patient et partit à la recherche de denrées nourrissantes pour compenser la perte de sang.

Mal lui en prit, elle passa de nouveau près de l'aquarium de Suigetsu, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard, le croyant encore inconscient :

« Oh tiens, il reste des prisonniers ici ? » résonna la voix moqueuse de l'Hôzuki.

Karin remarqua avec consternation que son insubordonné de coéquipier avait déjà régénéré le haut de son corps et qu'il pouvait la regarder, lui parler et la taquiner à souhait :

« Oh, mais c'est toi Karin ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue sans tes lunettes. On voit mieux les rides sous tes yeux. Déjà que tu n'es pas très sexy, cette tenue n'arrange rien non plus.

- La ferme Suigetsu. Je préférais quand tu n'étais qu'une grosse flaque gélatineuse.

- C'est en vous protégeant que je suis devenu comme ça. Alors tu devrais m'appeler _mon sauveur_ maintenant.

- Aaaaaaaaah, ça ne fait pas deux minutes que t'as repris connaissance que tu m'énerves déjà. On aurait dû te laisser bouffer par les poissons.

- Oh, tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui as eu l'honneur de me transporter jusqu'ici. Quelle délicate attention !

- Absolument pas, et puis quoi encore ! Ce doit être Jûgo qui t'a porté.

- Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? »

En effet, Suigetsu ignorait complètement que la jeune fille s'était elle aussi évanouie peu de temps après lui. Elle aurait pu lui mentir mais elle s'était grillée toute seule :

« Et Hachibi ? demanda encore l'épéiste.

- Sasuke a lancé l'Amatersu sur lui, expliqua la rousse qui savait au moins ça mais ignorait la véritable issue du duel.

- Ouah, il sait faire ça maintenant ! Flippant, ce type m'impressionne.

- Si t'as si peur, t'as qu'à dégager.

- Tu rigoles ! On est affilié à L'Akatsuki maintenant. On est recherché et je me sens plus en sécurité auprès de Sasuke qui est de plus en plus puissant.

- Froussard.

- Et toi obsédée. C'était quoi ce cri lorsque Sasuke t'a mordue ? T'as du genre masochiste, t'aime quand ça fait mal ? T'as eu un orgasme. »

Suigetsu s'interrompit lorsque l'aquarium trembla. Karin venait de cogner dedans avec son poing et de toutes ses forces si on en jugeait l'infime impact sur le verre. Comme il savait ses pouvoirs diminués, l'épéiste remercia cette barrière qui le protégeait de la furie de sa coéquipière qu'il adorait titiller. Il sourit de toutes ses dents pour la provoquer mais se ravisa lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune fille venait de tomber à genoux en se tenant la tête :

« Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-il tout de même un peu inquiet.

- Ouais, juste un vertige. »

Elle ne s'en soucia guère, pensant logiquement que c'était un des effets secondaires de son don de sang :

« Tu me vides de mon énergie et je me suis fait mal à cause de toi, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, pourquoi as-tu frappé ce pauvre aquarium ?

- C'est toi que je voulais cogner. Sors de là si t'es un homme.

- Je voudrais bien mais mon corps n'est pas entièrement régénéré. Tu vas devoir reporter ta séance de boxe, ou te trouver un autre punching-ball. Pourquoi pas Jûgo pour changer ? l'intima Suigetsu.

- Je ne sais même pas où il est, et lui je n'ai pas de raisons de le frapper.

- Et Sasuke ? Après tout si t'es maso, tu es sans doute aussi sadique. »

Elle grinça les dents, prête à démentir et lui rabattre son clapet, mais une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule. Toujours au sol, elle leva la tête et tomba sur le visage enfantin de Jûgo, apparu au milieu de nulle part, une besace sur son épaule :

« Calme-toi Karin. Tu sais que plus tu réponds à ses provocations, plus il continue.

- Jûgo ? s'étonna le Hôzuki de la taille rétréci de son partenaire. Où est passé le reste de toi ?

- J'ai donné de mes cellules à Sasuke pour le soigner mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences. Pour retrouver ma taille normale, il faudrait que j'absorbe l'énergie d'une personne mais je me refuse à sacrifier quelqu'un pour cela. J'ai moins de force mais je possède toujours le pouvoir de la marque.

- Super, moi qui espérais que ton côté foldingue était parti avec ta taille gigantesque. Je peux savoir ce que tu transportes ?

- Sasuke m'a envoyé chercher des médicaments et autres effets, expliqua-t-il en posant son ballot dans lequel il sortit en premier les lunettes réparées de Karin.

- Merci beaucoup, je n'y vois rien sans.

- En attendant que sa petite-fille Tamaki nous confectionne de nouveaux vêtements, Neko-baa m'a donné ça pour toi quand je lui ai dit que tu avais brûlé ton haut.

- Sérieux ! s'exclama Suigetsu. Masochiste, sadique et pyromane qui plus est.

- Mais tais-toi, réprimandèrent ensemble les deux membres les autres membres de Taka.

- Si on ne peut plus rigoler » bouda l'épéiste.

La jeune femme s'installa dans une autre chambre où elle enleva le hideux tee-shirt de prisonnier pour enfiler la robe noire sans manche et à col haut, bien trop courte à son goût². Elle garda son short et ses bas par soucis de pudeur avant d'aller enfin se restaurer. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la nuit tombait, elle retourna au chevet de Sasuke qui dormait toujours, surveillé de près par Jûgo. Il avait repris des couleurs et sa fièvre semblait en partie tombée. La perfusion étant terminée, elle l'enleva :

« Il va aller mieux maintenant, lui assura la rousse. Il a surtout besoin de repos, et toi aussi Jûgo. Tu as voyagé toute la journée.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui.

- C'est normal, je ne le laisserai jamais tomber.

- Lui non plus. C'est grâce à lui que tu as survécu. Il a tout donné pour arrêter les flammes de l'Amaterasu qui te consumait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tu meures, Karin. »

La rousse ignorait ce détail qui remplit son cœur d'allégresse. Elle avait la confirmation que Sasuke tenait réellement à elle. Ses rêves les plus lointains semblaient se réaliser malgré des débuts plus que houleux. Elle sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier :

« Va te reposer, tu le mérites, dit-elle comme si elle intimait à son enfant d'aller dormir. Je pense qu'il est tiré d'affaire. Je vais vérifier ses constantes et changer ses lingettes. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Je suis sûr que demain, nous serons tous sur pied. »

L'aîné, même s'il n'en avait plus l'air, hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Karin, de son côté, fit comme elle l'avait planifié. Sasuke était encore un peu chaud, mais c'était raisonnable. Sa fièvre s'était transformée en un léger fébricule. Elle remit un tissu frais sur son front et arrangea les draps qui le couvraient. Elle dut résister à l'envie de s'allonger à côté de lui. Sa présence aurait ajouté de la chaleur à son corps qui se devait au contraire se refroidir. Elle se contenta alors de le dévisager longuement, s'émerveillant toujours de cette beauté et ce visage détendu lorsqu'il dormait, si différent de la journée. Elle murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de quitter la chambre et se rendre dans la sienne située juste à côté. Elle évita soigneusement la pièce où siégeait Suigetsu qu'on entendait râler même au travers des murs épais : « qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester en place, moi ». Ironique quand on pense qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie enfermée.

La ninja sensorielle l'ignora. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas ses remarques encore une fois déplacées, même s'il n'avait pas complètement tord. Elle regarda son bras récemment mordu et devint aussi rouge que le nouveau stigmate. Beaucoup penseraient qu'elle avait effectivement crié sous le coup de la douleur. Se faire mordre par Orochimaru n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, à la douleur s'insurgeait également en elle un plaisir. La première fois à l'hôtel, la sensation avait été moindre car son corps avait appréhendé la venue des dents qui la feraient souffrir, freinant ainsi sa libido. Mais cette fois-ci, comme elle savait à quoi s'attendre, elle n'avait pu se retenir de gémir en plein milieu du combat, et bien sûr cela n'avait pas échappé à ce narquois de Suigetsu. Jûgo aussi avait dû l'entendre, mais il s'abstenait de poser des questions dérangeantes tout au contraire de l'autre piranha.

Karin était étonnée. A ses connaissances, douleur était synonyme de pénibilité, mal-être, sensation désagréable. Le souvenir de lorsqu'on l'avait pénétrée de force l'avait bien plus marquée que ces stigmates qui ornaient ces bras, même si ce n'était pas visible. Elle en était devenue craintive envers toute intrusion dans son intimité, et elle-même se refusait à se toucher à cet endroit. Les morsures du défunt serpent, bien que supportables, avaient toujours été des expériences déplaisantes, trop fréquentes à son goût. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans le fait de ressentir la douleur, alors pourquoi son corps inversait cette logique lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke ? Elle n'y voyait qu'une seule explication, ce qu'elle avait compris dès le début de leur relation. Sasuke était son élu, et cette expérience la persuadait encore plus qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Personne ne pouvait lui faire un tel effet hormis lui. Elle ne voulait que Sasuke qui la touche ou la morde, et personne d'autre n'aurait droit à cette intrusion dans son intimité, pas même Suigetsu ou Jûgo.

Karin sourit comme une adolescente amoureuse, se sentant à la fois complètement ridicule et heureuse en même temps. N'était-ce pas merveilleux de trouver l'âme-sœur ? Même si rien n'est aussi simple par la suite, car l'amour ne fait pas tout, pour le moment, elle savourait ces émotions. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux ainsi que son short et ses bas pour s'allonger entre les draps, simplement vêtue de la robe noire ramenée par Jûgo. Le temps que chacun d'eux se rétablissent, il y en aurait pour plusieurs jours, et elle se satisfaisait des moments paisibles qu'elle allait passer auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle s'imagina mille scénarios loufoques et totalement impossibles, la faisant couiner dans son oreiller, se tourner et retourner sur le matelas. Elle rêvait par exemple que Sasuke l'embrasse par surprise au détour d'un couloir, lui caresse les cheveux en complimentant leur couleur, et lui donne le même sourire que dans son souvenir, ou bien une mimique espiègle, à elle et elle seule. Ou encore, elle espérait qu'il lui fasse des propositions érotiques avec des gestes sensuels et un regard voluptueux, et elle accepterait juste parce que c'est lui. Elle ne romprait pas sa parole de lui donner tout de sa personne. Malgré son appréhension, elle se sentait quand même émoustillée par cette idée… Mais tout cela n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Elle le savait, mais elle aimait mettre des images sur ses rêves. C'est grâce à eux qu'on peut avancer et qu'on peut survivre et rester soi-même dans l'antre d'Orochimaru :

« _Mes rêves deviendront une réalité_, pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. _Sasuke est redevenu lui-même, tout va aller bien maintenant_. »

En effet, tout alla bien pour elle, pour eux. Vers le milieu de cette première nuit de repos, elle fut réveillée par une main froide qui lui caressait le dos. Elle frissonna mais ne paniqua pas, reconnaissant immédiatement ce chakra envoûtant dont elle se gorgerait bien s'il avait la même faculté qu'elle. Elle sourit et se laissa faire, feignant d'être encore endormie malgré le frisson qui avait dû la trahir. Sasuke avait ouvert la fine fermeture dans le dos de sa robe et frottait son ancienne blessure très délicatement du plat de la main, voulant s'assurer encore un fois qu'elle était bel et bien guérie. Il s'était allongé derrière elle, sous le drap, et leurs pieds nus se touchaient. Le brun laissa tomber l'exploration de cette balafre presque entièrement disparue, et déjà un lointain souvenir pour la ninja sensorielle, pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire et déposer ses lèvres sur son épaule :

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié de t'être occupée de moi tout à l'heure. Tu m'as encore sauvé. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il faisait référence à ses soins. Le détail « encore » signifiait qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses initiatives sur le champ de bataille, et elle se rappela les paroles de Jûgo

« Toi aussi, merci infiniment. Jamais personne ne m'avait sauvée avant » dit-elle en recouvrant les deux mains de Sasuke avec sa paume.

Ni ses parents, ni ses vieux amis morts, ni les anciens disciples du serpent ou même le serpent lui-même. Ce dernier lui avait offert une chance de s'en sortir, mais pas par compassion ou affection, uniquement par intérêt. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke, ou du moins elle espérait qu'il en soit ainsi :

« Tu aurais pu me remplacer…

- Non, la coupa-t-il abruptement. Ne dis pas que j'aurais dû te laisser là-bas, Karin. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans lui demander son avis, il la fit pivoter dans le lit de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Sa robe dégrafée se débrailla dans la manœuvre mais elle en oublia très vite sa gêne lorsque les lèvres de son élu prirent à nouveau possession des siennes. Karin répondit avidement à l'échange en passant ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire. Comme toujours, leurs lèvres se scellaient et leur langue dansaient tel un ballet sensuel. Elle crut bien qu'elle avait gagné, que le cœur du ténébreux Sasuke Uchiwa était sien maintenant, que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains que et que ses sentiments lui étaient enfin complètement retournés. La délicatesse avec laquelle il touchait son corps, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et ce regard doux la persuadait qu'il l'aimait, mais s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, car Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments.

Karin pensa naïvement que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Son bonheur était tel qu'elle perdait complètement pied avec la réalité. Elle s'enivrait du chakra devenu chaleureux que son amant, tout en ignorant cette part d'ombre toujours présente en lui, ces tremblements nocturnes et ces cauchemars qui venaient le hanter chaque nuit.

\*******/

¹ _Tu peux donc recevoir le sang de n'importe qui_ : Le groupe sanguin AB est dit « _le receveur universel _», car il peut recevoir n'importe quel autre groupe, donc A, B, O ou AB (pour des raisons biologiques qui me font moi-même me perdre et donc que je n'expliquerai pas)

² _La robe noire sans manche et à col haut, bien trop courte à son goût_ : Pour ceux qui suivent l'anime, il y a un passage à la fin de l'épisode 178 où l'on revoit la team Taka juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour Konoha (avant de dévier vers le sommet des Kage) et à ce moment-là, Karin porte cette dite robe (dont on ne sait pas vraiment d'où elle sort).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos impressions, que ce soit dans le fond ou le forme (j'ai parfois l'impression que mes textes sont trop lourds). Je suis désolée pour ceux qui pensent que Sasuke est OOC dans ce chapitre. J'ai insisté sur le fait que Karin trouve son comportement inhabituel. Il faut dire que Sasuke, en plus d'être affaibli, fiévreux, anémié, est encore bien perturbé par son entretien avec Tobi, et il est en proie au doute. Il aime Karin (dans cette fic, leur relation est au centre de l'histoire, ne l'oublions pas) mais réalise qu'elle est comme un frein à sa puissance. Bref, il est paumé et indécis.


End file.
